The Cold, Hard Destiny
by Leopardheart of Windclan
Summary: Snowflower and Lionheart break the code and together have kits, but they abandon them to the clans. Will the kits discover they're true destiny? Rated T for future refrences. I do not own Warriors but own some of the characters in the story.
1. Allegiances

**Storyline-**

"Lionheart! Lionheart are you there?" Hisses a soft voice.

"Snowflower? I thought you would never show up-" Another meow starts but is cut off.

"I am being followed! Hurry into this bush." Snowflower mews sharply before shoving him into a bush. The two cats wait as the voices go by them, and they finally relax. Snowflower tells Lionheart how life in Shadowclan was becoming difficult, and Lionheart mumurs a bit about Windclan. "Lionheart, we have kits." Snowflower mumbles.

"They were born? I want to see them!" Lionheart presses.

"Lionheart listen to me. We have to leave the clans. But I have a feeling we need to leave the kits behind in each clan." Snowflower mews quietly. Lionheart stands stunned at this comment.

"I-I guess your right..." Lionheart stammers.

"I will be right back with those kits, my love." Snowflower calls over her shoulder before slipping into the shadowy forest of Shadowclan.

_**WARRIORS**_

**The Cold, Hard Destiny**

**Allegiances**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER-Bramblestar-dark brown tabby with amber eyes

DEPUTY- Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur-golden brown tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Mille-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom (apprentice:Adderpaw)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-gray-and-white she-cat (apprentice:Stonepaw)

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverstorm-silver-and-black tabby with green eyes

Stormbreeze-blue-gray tom with ice blue eyes (apprentice:Thrushpaw)

Streamfeather-blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Cherryleaf-ginger she-cat (apprentice:Firepaw)

Lilyflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Seedfall-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Falconclaw-dark brown tabby tom

Blackspot-white tom with black spots

Thistlefur-dark brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes (apprentice-Fernpaw)

Snowfall-white tom with dark green eyes

Dewdrop-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Amberwish-ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Sunblaze-bright ginger tom with amber eyes

QUEENS- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes nursing Bumblestripe's kits (Silverkit-silver she-kit, Echokit-silvery she-kit with emerald green eyes)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

APPRENTICES- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Swiftpaw-black and white tom

Firepaw-ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes

Stonepaw-light stone gray she-cat

Thrushpaw-light brown tabby with pale underbelly she-cat

Adderpaw-pale ginger-and-white tom

Flarepaw-ginger she-cat

Ashpaw-dark ginger she-cat (flecked with gray)

Mousepaw-pale ginger she-cat with dark brown paws

Fernpaw-dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

ELDERS- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER- Rowanstar-ginger tom

DEPUTY- Toadfoot-dark brown tom

MEDICINE CAT- Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

(Medicine Cat Apprentice: Tremblepaw-black tom)

WARRIORS-

Smokefoot-black tom

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-toroiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom (apprentice: Mothpaw-light ginger she-cat)

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Ivytail-black,white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Badgerpelt-black-and-white tom(apprentice:Breezepaw-white she-cat)

Branchfall-tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice:Loudpaw-ginger tabby tom with white paws)

Bramblepath-dark brown tabby she-cat with unusual golden eyes

Mudfeather-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Silentsong-mute brindled she-cat

Fallbreeze-autumn brown tabby tom

Redstrike-reddish tabby tom with amber eyes.

Eagleflight-pale ginger-and-brown tabby tom

Duskshadow-dark gray-and-silver tom

Tangleclaw-black tom with silver stripes on legs with one tangled claw

Nightbreeze-dark gray she-cat

Leafheart-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS-

Acornfur-light brown tabby she-cat

Rainpool-gray-blue tabby she-cat expecting Redstrike's kits

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat nursing Owlclaw's kits (Brightkit-pure white she-kit, and Talonkit-dark brown tom)

ELDERS-

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur-small brown tom

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER- Onestar-brown tabby tom

DEPUTY- Whitetail-small white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT- Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

WARRIORS-

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on head

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom (apprentice:Stormpaw-dark blue-gray tom)

Whisperingbreeze-dark gray she-cat

Moonshadow-silvery white she-cat

Darkshadow- dark gray tom with silver stripes

Mistpool- pale gray she-cat

Wildfire-flame-colored tom with golden eyes

Graysplash-white she-cat with a gray splash on back

Brightwish-golden-and-white she-cat (apprentice: Blazepaw-fiery ginger tom)

Palebreeze-pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Lightstreak-cream colored tom with golden eyes (apprentice:Splashpaw-ginger she-cat with a white splash on muzzle)

Crouchleg-light brown tom

Blackfur-jet black tom with amber eyes

Larkflight-tortoiseshell she-cat

Leopardheart-dark golden she-cat with dappled with black spots and emerald green eyes

Hawktalon-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Skyhawk-dark gray-blue she-cat

Foxpelt-dark ginger tom with a black tail tip and white chest, underbelly, and paws

Snowfoot-dark gray tom with one white foreleg and paw

Wishpool-small gray she-cat

QUEENS-

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat nursing Whiskernose's kits (Ashkit-fluffy gray she-kit, Quakekit-brown tabby tom, Kitekit-Black-and white she-cat with golden eyes)

Goldenfeather-flame-colored she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS-

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Nightshadow-eldery black-and-white tom

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER- Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY- Reedwhisker-black tom

MEDICINE CAT- Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

(apprentice- Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS-

Graymist-pale gray she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom (apprentice:Rosepaw-pale ginger she-cat)

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat (apprentice:Brackenpaw-golden-and-white tabby tom)

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Darkmoon-dark gray tabby tom

Blackfeather-black she-cat

Firestorm-flame-colored she-cat with white paws (apprentice:Lakepaw-ginger-and-white she-cat)

Nightsong-black she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Whitesoul- pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Clawpelt-dark brown-and-ginger tom

Lightstorm-pale ginger tabby tom

Rosenose-white she-cat with a pink nose

Berryflight-cream she-cat with a pink nose

Owlwing-light brown tabby she-cat

Jewelstorm-red she-cat with amber eyes

Oakshadow-dark brown tabby tom

Willowleaf-silver she-cat with light green eyes (Kit:Ripplekit-dark gray tom with black swirling tabby stripes)

Barkpelt-light brown tabby tom

Grayfoot-white she-cat with lighter gray paws

Mossfire-tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

QUEENS-

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Fuzzyfur-long-haired dark brown she-cat

ELDERS-

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cold-eye-blue-gray tom with one cold icy blue eye

* * *

CATS OUSIDE OF THE CLANS

Smoky-musclar gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives in a barn a horseplace

Thunder-dark gray tom with white underbelly

Sky-blue-gray she-cat

Amber-golden she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Owl-light brown tom

Jester-tortoiseshell-and-white tom with ice blue eyes (kittypet)

Armor-mottled brown-and-gray tom

Flower-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mint-gray she-kit with white paws

Mallow-gray tom-kit with dark gray paws

Vanilla-very pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes (kittypet)

Snowflower-striking very pale gray she-cat (Formally Shadowclan)

Lionheart- swift strong black tom (Formally Windclan)

Winter-pure white she-kit with frosty blue eyes

Shelbi-gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Sasha-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Simon-ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Sinatra-gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a knobbed tail


	2. Prologue

"Lionheart! Lionheart are you there?" Hisses a soft voice.

"Snowflower? I thought you would never show up-" Another meow starts but is cut off.

"I am being followed! Hurry into this bush." Snowflower mews sharply before shoving him into a bush. The two cats wait as the voices go by them, and they finally relax. Snowflower tells Lionheart how life in Shadowclan was becoming difficult, and Lionheart mumurs a bit about Windclan. "Lionheart, we have kits." Snowflower mumbles.

"They were born? I want to see them!" Lionheart presses.

"Lionheart listen to me. We have to leave the clans. But I have a feeling we need to leave the kits behind in each clan." Snowflower mews quietly. Lionheart stands stunned at this comment.

"I-I guess your right..." Lionheart stammers.

"I will be right back with those kits, my love." Snowflower calls over her shoulder before slipping into the shadowy forest of Shadowclan.

"Lionheart!" whispers an exhausted voice.

"Snowflower? Are you okay?"

"Help me carry these kits!" growls Snowflower, obviously annoyed. Lionheart takes two of the kits.

"What are they're names?" he asks in a muffled voice.

Snowflower drops two kits. Lionheart does the same. "I waited for you to come, so we can name them," she purrs. "How about Leopardkit for the spotted one?"

"Yes and Willowkit for the silver one."

"Tanglekit for the small black one because of this claw." Snowflower shows Lionheart the twisted claw on little Tanglekit's foot.

"Oh my Starclan..." murmurs Lionheart sympathetically.

"For the flame-colored one how about Sunkit for the blazing sun?"

"I love them." Lionheart nuzzles the kits then looks up at Snowflower. "I'll take Sunkit and Leopardkit to Windclan."

"What? We are splitting them up?" gasps Snowflower.

"I want to be a part of my kits' lives, so yes."

"Snowflower, who is this?" asks Leopardkit.

"Leopardkit, this is Lionheart your father," answers Snowflower.

Leopardkit's eyes narrow. "He doesn't smell like Shadowclan."

"Because he is WindClan."

"We are half Clan?" whimpers Willowkit.

"Yes," sighs Snowflower. Tanglekit sleeps soundly on the lake shore.

"Tanglekit, wake up!" whispers Sunkit in Tanglekit's ear.

"Huh? What?" yawns a tired Tanglekit.

"We are halfClan," growls an angry Leopardkit.

"Leopardkit, who is that cat?" asks Tanglekit, staring at the golden warrior.

"That's our father, Lionheart."

"Our father? But he smells weird!"

"Because he's WindClan!"

"He's what?" gasps Tanglekit.

"He is WindClan," mews Willowkit.

"Well, he looks like me," comments Tanglekit proudly.

"So? He is from a different Clan!"

Lionheart picks up Leopardkit and gives her a gentle shake. "Stop it," he murmurs. "Just because I'm from a different Clan doesn't mean I'm not your father!" He drops Leopardkit gently on the ground beside her littermates.

Snowflower looks troubled. "I think we should drop them off in each Clan. Something tells me that it's the right thing to do."

"All right, but we can't return to our Clans. Not after this." Lionheart looks uncomfortable but certain. "I think we have to leave the Clans. We'll go far away. We'll become rogues, decide our own destinies...together."

For a moment, Snowfeather is silent, and then she nods. "All right, my love. I'll be back."

She grabs Willowkit and Tanglekit. Lionheart picks up Sunkit and Leopardkit. "Sunkit will be ThunderClan and Leopardkit will be WindClan," decides Lionheart aloud.

Snowflower nods. "Tanglekit will return to ShadowClan and Willowkit will become a RiverClan kit."

The two cats run off in different directions.

* * *

"Put me down!" screeches an unhappy Leopardkit. Lionheart drops Sunkit on Thunderclan territory.

"Not yet."

"Sunkit! Help me!" whimpers Leopardkit.

"Bye Leopardkit!" yowls Sunkit as Lionheart takes Leopardkit away.

* * *

"Snowflower why didn't that cat follow us?" asks a curious Willowkit.

"He is taking your brother and sister to different clans."

"But why?"

"Because I'm leaving your littermates will be fine." comforts Snowflower. "Now be good and stay right here." Snowflower leaves Willowkit underneath a willow tree.

* * *

"Leopardkit quit squirming!"

"No! I want Snowflower!" growls thefierce Leopardkit.

"Well too bad!" Lionheart drops her in a rabbit hole.

"Stay here or the foxes will kill you!"

"So! It will be better than being away from Snowflower!"

"Leopardkit, I know you don't like being away from your mother but behave for Windclan okay?"

"All right." grumbles little Leopardkit.

* * *

Snowflower drops a sleeping Tanglekit in an elder bush. "Be good my precious." whispers Snowflower before she runs off into the rising sun with Lionheart

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am happy to say. I have been revising and editing this story. It took forever, but I am finally done!**

**~Leopardheart**


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Leopardkit stumbles out of the rabbit hole. "Where'd that frog-brain go?" she grumbles.

"Oh look a little kit." sneers an unknown voice.

"Who are you?" she growls.

"I am Breezepelt, former warrior of Windclan." He spits the name out.

"Well I am Leopardkit your worst nightmare!" giggles Leopardkit.

"Oh little kit, you are going to be fox bait when I find you!" Breezepelt searches for Leopardkit and she realizes that he's not kidding. Leopardkit creeps out of a gorse bush and races off. Breezepelt takes off after her.

"Breezepelt!" hisses a voice. "Leave that kit alone or I will make you!"

"Heathertail what happened between us?"

"You are evil! Thats what happened!" snorts Heathertail.

"Well I'll leave if you take that kit with you."

"I am." snarls Heathertail.

"Good riddance I say then." Leopardkit watches another cat come and pick her up. She then passes out from exhaustion.

Through bleary eyes Leopardkit sees two other kits. _Are these my littermates_? Little Leopardkit wonders. She shrugs and her belly rumbles. Heathertail's ears perk up. "Oh little one your awake!" "Uh huh." nods the tired hungry kit. "Your name is Leopardkit. I am your mother and these are you brother and sisters."

"Huh? Your my mother? Who's my father?"

"Weaslfur is your father." she sounds like she's uncertain.

"Okay.." she sighs

"This is Skykit and Foxkit." Leopardkit looks at the small bundles of golden and gray fur.

"I like those names!" smiles Leopardkit.

"Great! Now go back to sleep." murmurs Heathertail in a soft calming voice.

Leopardkit dreams of chasing rabbits and pouncing on hopping frogs when a long tailed tom walks up to her. "Hello Leopardkit." he dips his head.

"Hello long tailed cat!" Leopardkit says while pouncing on the tail.

"No you silly kit." chuckles the sparkling cat.

"Why are you so sparkly?" wonders Leopardkit out loud.

"I am from Starclan. My name is Tallstar."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"I know everything."

"Oh, so you can tell me my future?" giggles Leopardkit.

"No. I am here to tell you that you need to..." in a serious voice but he disappears before he could finish.

"Heathertail! Heathertail! Heathertail!" yowls a frustrated voice.

"What Kestrelflight?" she asks.

"Leopardkit messed up my herbs!" grumbles Kestrelflight.

"They smelled funny!" mutters Leopardkit.

"They are herbs! They heal us when we are in need!"

"Well I wouldn't want to eat that smelly stuff!" Leopardkit shoots a remark back. Suddenly she feels a thump on her head. "Hey! That hurt!" whimpers Leopardkit.

"Well you need some respect Leopardkit!" growls Heathertail. Skykit and Foxkit watch from behind Heathertail.

"I'm sorry Heathertail. I'm sorry Kestrelflight." whimpers Leopardkit.

"Now you need to help him sort these back in order." She nods and jumps up to help Kestrelflight. Who is smiling and ready to sort the herbs back to order.

"Now this is comfrey it helps broken bones. This here is horsetail it helps wounds and so does marigold." Kestrelflight goes on and on about all the herbs and Leopardkit watches intently.

"So poppy seeds make you fall asleep and dull the pain?"

"Yes they do! Very good!" Leopardkit smiles a his praise.

"All right they are all sorted so you can go back to the nursery."

"Thank you Kestrelflight! I learned a lot today!" yawns Leopardkit. Kestrelflight shoos her out and she falls asleep in a fluffy ball of fur.

Leopardkit always helps around the camp when she's able too. "Leopardkit! Come on get out of that rain!"

"Coming Heathertail!" yowls Leopardkit with a bundle of moss in her tiny mouth.

"Leopardkit you look silly!" giggles Foxkit.

"Heathertail look at her she's a mess!" sighs Goldenfeather.

"She looks like a little helper Goldenfeather!" chuckles Whisperingbreeze.

"Yes she does." smiles a proud Heathertail.

**A/N:This was one of the easier chapters to revise...I hope you notice what I have edited to the other chapters.**

**~Leopardheart**


	4. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2**

"Whats that mewling sound?"

"I think it's a kit Ferretclaw."

"Well shut it up Pinenose!"

"Why? Do you not like the sound of kits?"

"No I don't."

"Do you think it could be Snowflower's kits that were taken by foxes?"

"I don't know nor do I care." snorted Ferretclaw.

"Well I do." Pinenose comes closer to Tanglekit.

"H-Hello?" stammers Tanglekit.

"Oh my Starclan! It is one of Snowflower's kits!"

"Really?"

"Yes Starlingwing it is!"

"But where is Snowflower?"

"How should we know? She disappeared when they were taken."

"I bet she left brokenhearted."

"I bet so." sighs Starlingwing.

"Well I will take care of it with my two other kits." murmurs Pinenose.

Tanglekit tussles with his sister Nightkit and his brother Duskkit. "I win!" yowls Duskkit.

"No! I did! I pinned you first!" retorts Nightkit.

"Well I think you both win!" chuckles Tanglekit.

"Wait Thunderclan is attacking the camp!" screams Duskkit. Ferretclaw fluffs up in fear. "Where?" he demands then he realizes that they were just playing a game of "Thunderclan is raiding"

"Stand back Firestar!" growls Nightkit.

"Thats right run away you frog-hearts!" yowls Duskkit.

"Yeah and stay out of our territory!" giggles Nightkit and Tanglekit in unison. "

Loudkit you be Lionblaze because your ginger like him!" tells Leafkit to Loudkit.

"What about me?" ask Rainkit.

"You be Jayfeather!"

"No! Jayfeather is a tom!"

"Well then you be..." thinks Tanglekit.

"I want to be Streamfeather!"

"Okay fine. You be Streamfeather and Owlkit will be Stormbreeze!"

"Leafkit will be Squirrelflight. Nightkit will be Cinderheart! Duskkit will be Graystripe." "Okay!" says the kits in unison.

"Lets go!" giggles Tanglekit. "Lionblaze get off our land!" growls Tanglekit who is playing a Blackstar.

"Never! Thunderclan attack!" roars Loudkit. The kits tussle and Shadowclan is declared winner.

"Tanglekit! Duskkit! Nightkit! Come inside the nursery its going to rain!" calls Pinenose.

"But Pinenose that's no fun!" complains the three kits.

"It won't be fun either if you get whitecough!" The kits looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes Pinenose!" the three called.

"Rainkit? Rainkit? Rainkit!" calls Bramblepath.

"Bramblepath are you alright?" Dawnpelt asks the distressed queen.

"I can't find Rainkit!"

"Well let me help you find her."

"I will help too." calls Pinenose from the nursery. "Where did you last see her?"

"I saw her near the medicine den then I couldn't find her!" wails Bramblepath.

"She is probably inside the medicine den."

"Okay lets check." The three queens go to look for Rainkit.

"Rainkit you can come out now!" giggles Leafkit.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble now!" whimpers Rainkit.

"No way you should just say that you were behind the nursery making dirt!"

"Okay I will." sighs Rainkit.

"Tanglekit lets go on an adventure!" Leafkit whispers to Tanglekit.

"All right. Lets go to Thunderclan territory!" giggles Tanglekit quietly. The two sneak out through a little hole in the nursery wall.

"Which way is it?" ask Leafkit.

"I don't know I'm a kit!" hisses Tanglekit.

"Oh I thought you were the almighty Blackstar!" mutters Leafkit.

"Well I'm not. So lets go this way." Tanglekit points to a forest of pine trees.

The two finally make it to the stream that borders Thunderclan and Shadowclan. "Lets use that bridge over there!" whispers Leafkit.

"Yeah your right."

"Lets go!" Tanglekit leads the way when they see a Thunderclan patrol. Rain pours down on the lake, and the Thunderclan patrol heads back to their camp.

"Lets head back to camp Tanglekit."

"No we have come all this way!" whines Tanglekit.

"Well we are going to be in a lot of trouble anyways so lets go to Thunderclan's camp!" murmurs Leafkit.

"Okay lets go." Tanglekit crosses the bridge first and Leafkit stumbles along it. "Hurry up Leafkit!" mutters Tanglekit.

"Hey I' m trying I am a moon younger than you!" retorts Leafkit.

"Just hurry!" growls Tanglekit. Then they hear a growl.

"Where do you think your going?

"Uh we are going home?" gulped Tanglekit.

"I would think so." snorted the menacing voice.

"Y-Yes uh whats your name? Stammered Leafkit.

"Lionblaze."

Together the two little kits gasped. "Your the great Lionblaze?" asked Leafkit in awe.

"Yes and you two need to go home." Lionblaze mumbled.

"Okay Lionblaze. Come on Leafkit lets go."

"Wait I will escort you home."

"Why? We came this way we can go back the same way."

"Well the river has gotten higher and you might need help so I'm coming with you."

"Yes Lionblaze." muttered Leafkit.

Together the trio headed to the bridge when it collapsed underneath Leafkit.

"Help me!" wailed Leafkit before she was dragged beneath the raging river.

"Lionblaze help her!" Lionblaze dove into the raging river paws first. He burst out of it with Leafkit in his jaws.

"Tanglekit get her!" mumbled Lionblaze. Tanglekit raced alongside them until he could reach out to get Leafkit.

"Got her Lionblaze." muttered Tanglekit.

Leafkit lies in the medicine den of Thunderclan while Tanglekit was being questioned.

"Why were you out of your camp in this weather?" questioned Bramblestar.

"We went on an adventure." I countered

"Well it was mousebrained to go and do that!" growled Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze its just a kit." murmured Sandstorm.

"It still was mousebrained." muttered Lionblaze.

"I just want to go home to Pinenose." Tanglekit whimpered.

"Daisy will take care of you right now okay? What is your name anyway?"

"Tanglekit."

"Well Tanglekit, I'm sure as soon as the river stops flowing so fast we will get you home."

Tanglekit lays in the warm nest and sees a bright ginger kit playing with a moss-ball with a white kit. "Um excuse me whats your name?" Tanglekit ask them.

"I am Sunkit and this is Snowkit!" giggled Sunkit.

"Pass it to me!" exclaims a tortoiseshell kit.

"Catch this Lilykit!" Sunkit tells her before flinging it at Snowkit.

"Woah! Hey no fair you said you were passing it to Lilykit!" pouts Snowkit

Tanglekit watches ruefully at the fun the kits are having when Leafkit limps in. "Leafkit are you alright?" He asks her.

"I am fine Tanglekit." murmurs Leafkit as she watches the other kits toss the mossball back and forth.

"I want to go home and play with my friends and littermates." Leafkit whimpers quietly.

"I do too Leafkit." Tanglekit touches his paw to her's.

We hear an exclaimed yowl from one of the kits. "Amberkit, Snowkit! I am your brother don't attack me!"

"Too bad Dewkit!" giggles Amberkit.

"Just because I'm the littlest doesn't mean I can be picked on!" whines Dewkit.

"Oh well you lose anyway!" Snowkit tells him when he jumps off Dewkit.

"I'm telling Brightheart!" pouts Dewkit as he stalks away from the laughing kits.

"Seedkit quit mooning over Snowkit!" complains Lilykit.

"I'm not mooning over him!" retorts Seedkit.

"It sure looks like it!" sneers Lilykit. Then the kits leap at each other tussling till Sorreltail pries them apart.

"You two want to play with us?" asks Sunkit.

"Sure!" I say happily.

"The game is keep away from the she-kits!" giggles Sunkit.

"Okay Leafkit go with Lilykit, Seedkit, and Amberkit." Snowkit tells her.

"Go!" exclaims Lilykit and immediately Seedkit takes after Snowkit.

Tanglekit runs from Leafkit and see her lagging behind. Snowkit and Dewkit are caught by Lilykit and Seedkit right away. Amberkit runs after Sunkit. Then the two she-kits slow down and quit chasing us. "That was fun!" Tanglekit yowls.

"Yeah Tom-kits rule! She-kits drool!" sneers Sunkit.

"No we caught Snowkit and Dewkit!" retorts Lilykit.

"So we still kept away from you!" complains Sunkit.

"Thats not fair you two ran like Windclan!" pouts Amberkit.

"You need to eat less fresh-kill then Amberkit!" giggles Sunkit.

Leafkit and I just watch the kits bicker until we hear a wail. "Tanglekit! Where are you!"

"Pinenose? Is that you!?" Tanglekit yowls out of the hollow.

"Tanglekit! Leafkit! Your alive!" exclaims Pinenose as she slides down the revine being chased after by Dawnpelt and Cloudtail who growls at them to stop.

"I worried so much Tanglekit!" Pinenose tells me while she noses every part of his tiny body to check if he had hurt anything.

"We will talk at home." Pinenose murmurs quietly but quite serious. She picks Tanglekit up and carries him out of Thunderclan camp.

"Did you find him?" asks Starlingwing.

"Yes and he was in Thunderclan camp." mumbles Pinenose.

"What? Why in Starclan's name was he there?" questions Pinenose.

"I don't know why are you asking me?" she mutters.

Pinenose drops Tanglekit on the boggy ground and eyes him angrily. "Don't you ever leave camp again you hear me?" growls Pinenose.

"Y-Yes Pinenose." He whimpers.

"Pinenose he was only-" Starlingwing starts before he is cut off by Blackstar.

"He is going to be punished along with Leafkit." Blackstar comments calmly.

"Yes Blackstar." the three cats say in unison and dip their heads in respect.

Tanglekit sighs after the left. "I am sorry Starclan." Leafkit comes to his side and sits the kit's pelts brushing.

**A/N: Shoutfinder- Thank you for the criticism, I hope that you know the reason I came back to this story is because of you. Once again, thank you. P.S. I looked into the Applefur and Toadfoot thing..and yes they're littermates. I changed that the allegiances for you.**

**~Leopardheart**


	5. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Squirrelflight? Why did they have to leave?" Sunkit asks his mother.

"Oh they're mothers came to take them home." yawns Squirrelflight.

"Okay. Well can I go play?" He pleads.

"Fine but be back if it starts to rain okay?" she murmurs.

"Yes Squirrelflight!" Sunkit races off to play with his best friends; Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit. Seedkit and Lilykit are going to be apprentices soon so they will be leaving the nursery.

The kits decided to play a game called "chase the mouse", and Sunkit was the mouse.

"Sunkit your too fast!" calls Amberkit.

"Well you haven't caught me yet!" Snowkit gets a burst of speed and pounces right next to Sunkit.

"I caught you!" Snowkit giggles.

"No. You didn't pounce _on_ me." Sunkit calls back to him as he races away. Unfortunately for Sunkit, he slams right into a warrior, Spiderleg.

"Ooof! Kit get away from me." he growls at the kit, who nods wide-eyed. He mumbles and falls back asleep. _Spiderleg sure is scary. _Sunkit shudders at the thought.

Rain started to fall. _Just great. Now I have to play inside._ Sunkit stumbles and falls in a puddle. _Why am I so clumsy? _He asks himself. Sunkit looks up and see a pair of amber eyes staring into his leaf green ones. "Sunkit your a mess!" giggles Amberkit. He look at his pelt. It was covered in mud and the bright ginger fur is sopping wet.

"Oh Squirrelflight isn't going to be happy..." Amberkit swats Sunkit's ear.

"She won't care, Daisy will freak out." She replied, studying Sunkit's wet and muddy pelt.

"You're right." He sighs. Then he gets an idea. "Amberkit, get your brothers we are going to get a bath!" Sunkit exclaims.

"Oh yes almighty Sunstar." she bows her head and giggles.

"Just go get them." Sunkit rolls his eyes. She soon returns with Snowkit, Dewkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit.

"I got all of the kits!" She puffs out her chest. Sunkit shakes his wet pelt splattering mud all over the other kits.

"Hey! I just groomed!" complains Lilykit.

"Well we are getting a bath." comforts Seedkit.

"I guess your right." mutters Lilykit.

"All right we need to get to the medicine den unseen." He whispers to them.

"Dewkit you are always around Jayfeather what's the best way to get to the pool in the den?" whispers Snowkit.

"Up that way." Dewkit points with his stubby tail to a cleft in the hollow wall. Sunkit nods in approval.

"Show us the way Dewkit." Sunkit tells him and then he notices Daisy watching the kits. _Uh oh... _"Wait! Daisy is..."

"Watching you?" snorts Bramblestar.

"Uh...Hi Bramblestar..." Sunkit shakes. His father is scary when he is mad.

"Cinderheart!" wails a voice. Sunkit thinks it's Lionblaze. Sunkit sees Dewkit race to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather! Cinderheart is kitting!" yowls Dewkit. Sunkit glances at Dovewing and her belly is starting to swell. _She'll be moving in there soon._

Sunkit watches Jayfeather burst from the medicine den and into the nursery. _It's a wonder how he knows where it's at so easily._

Cinderheart finally kitted and had five wriggling little kits. "Lionblaze?" she whispers hoarsely.

"He isn't in here he was told to go fetch you some water." soothes Sorreltail. Sunkit yawns. "Sunkit come lay down." calls Squirrelflight softly.

Sunkit stumbles over to her and fall asleep immediately. "_Sunkit wake up!" Something nudges him to his paws. Sunkit looks up and see a fiery tom. "Sunkit I am Firestar." he prods Sunkit again. _

_ "F-Firestar?" Sunkit stammers_

_ "Yes. I am here to tell you something. The Great Battle may have ended but the Dark Forest is not completely defeated. You must find the others before its too late..." he tells _Sunkit_ before fading away._

Sunkit wake up to see a golden thing asleep right next to Cinderheart's nest. _He must have been tired._ "Sunkit are you awake?" whispers Cinderheart.

"Yes."

"Come here I want you to meet my kits." she waves her tail careful not to wake Lionblaze.

Sunkit looks at the kits. One is a dark ginger like Squirrelflight. "That one looks like Squirrelflight." Sunkit whispers.

"She does, doesn't she?" She smiles.

Sunkit points to a silver tabby. "That one looks like you. That small one over there is black and white, it doesn't look like you or Lionblaze."

Brightheart stares at the black and white kit. She murmurs something Sunkit couldn't make out.

"Brightheart this one looks just like Swiftpaw..." Cinderheart murmurs.

"Who was Swiftpaw?" Sunkit asked, confused.

"Swiftpaw was my best friend, but he was killed by the pack of dogs." Brightheart looks sad and memories flicker in her eye.

"Oh well I bet he fought like Lionclan against them!" Sunkit exclaims quietly.

But loud enough to wake up Lionblaze. "Oops..."

"Cinderheart want to name them now?" he purrs.

Just then the dark ginger one opened her eyes. An emerald green.

"Whoa her eyes are green!" Sunkit says in awe.

"Let's name her Firekit." murmurs Lionblaze. Sunkit nods.

"This silver one will be Stonekit. That light brown one Thrushkit. The black and white one Swiftkit...in honor of Swiftpaw, and lastly for the pale ginger-and-white kit, Adderkit." purrs Cinderheart.

"They're wonderful." purrs Leafpool who had just padded in.

"Thank you Leafpool." Lionblaze mumurs.

"Leafpool?" asks a voice.

"Hm? Oh yes Sorreltail?" she answers.

"Lilykit and Seedkit are six moons, can you tell Bramblestar?"

"Yes Sorreltail I can." Leafpool ducks out of the den.

Sunkit looks closely and see something a the top of the hollow. _Who is that?_

"Ivypool? Who is that?"

"What where?!" Ivypool exclaims her hair raising along her spine.

"Up there!" Sunkit points with his tail and the thing's blue eyes are staring right at Leafpool.

"Intruder!" yowls Ivypool.

"Intruder?!" exclaims Cloudtail as he races from the warrior's den.

The intruder's eyes widen at the yowling. "I mean no harm!" he calls.

"Then why are you spying!" hisses Brackenfur.

"I-I want to join!" stammers the thing. Then out of the ferns comes out. Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather!" gasps Leafpool.

"Windclan drove out Nightcloud and Breezepelt but I had nothing left there." he sighs.

Bramblestar pads out of his den and sees Crowfeather standing in the middle of the hollow.

"Why is he here?" he booms.

"Because I am joining." he says calmly

"Do you think I'll let you?" Bramblestar asks eyes narrowed. Then a yowl is heard throughout the clan. "Dovewing needs _help_!"

**A/N: Ah, I bet you all were wondering..."They never named the black and white kit, he just got a name." I noticed that too. So...REVISED!**

**~Leopardheart**


	6. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Dovewing needs help!" wails Whitewing. Birchfall fluffs up, while Ivypool stands frozen and wide-eyed. Sunkit decides to step in.

"Someone help her!" Sunkit yowls, annoyed.

"Oh yes, uh Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Stormbreeze go help Dovewing. Whitewing show them the way." Bramblestar commands.

"Yes Bramblestar!" Whitewing whips around and races through the thorn tunnel with her patrol behind her. Sunkit just sighs, wishing to go with them. _I bet they will have a battle. I want to go! But unfortunately I cannot. _Swiftkit looks out of Cinderheart's nest. "Where are they?" he mumbles.

"They went to help a clanmate." Sunkit soothes, licking his ear.

"Well they will be back right?" he asks him with pleading eyes.

"Yes they will."

"Okay." Swiftkit yawns before curling in a ball.

Amberkit comes up behind Sunkit. "Just one more moon til' we get to go out of the hollow." she murmurs. Sunkit smiles. _You're right Amberkit._

"Hush little ones." comforts Squirrelflight who had kits a day ago. _I wonder why she had kits after me._ Sunkit just shrugs at the thought. The nursery was getting crowded. Sunkit looks at his newborn siblings. _They look like me a lot. Except this one._ Sunkit stares at a dark brown tabby with icy blue eyes. _That is different._ "Squirrelflight when will Bramblestar come see them?" Sunkit asked, wanting to see his father.

"He will be here any-" she was cut off by Bramblestar rushing in.

"Where is Squirrelflight?" he asks excitedly.

"I am right here." purrs Squirrelflight. _Wow father looks really happy. _Sunkit looks out of the den and sees the sun really bright. _It is never that bright. Why is it so bright? _Sunkit has to peer at it. That is when Sunkit see a giant cloud approaching near towards the sun.

"Flash flood!" exclaims Stormbreeze. A clamor of cats rush off to higher ground. A cat comes and picks me up. Sunkit believes it is Streamfeather. _Ow, ow, ow, ow. _Sunkit keeps hitting the young warrior's legs. "Wait! What about Squirrelflight!" Sunkit wails.

"Shh she is safe." Streamfeather comforts the distressed kitten. Sunkit cannot stop thinking about his mother when he sees a ginger flash at the edge of his vision. _Squirrelflight!_ Sunkit struggles in Streamfeather's grasp. She holds his scruff tightly. "No Sunkit." she manages to mumble.

"But! Squirrelflight I saw her!" Sunkit growls.

"Squirrelflight is still coming. She hasn't made it out of the hollow yet." Sunkit tunes out Streamfeather and look for Squirrelflight. Once, again he sees that dark ginger flash. But this time it is more red... What could it be? Streamfeather finally puts him down. "Stay here." she commands.

Sunkit creeps towards it, and when he is close enough to get a good look... "FOX!" He yowls. The fox grips Sunkit in his jaws. _I must get free!_ Sunkit silently wails to his self. The fox carries the kit away from the unsuspecting clan mates. All Sunkit can see is a blur of green and brown.

Finally, the fox reaches its destination. Sunkit can smell fox cubs. Everything is a blur before Sunkit hits the ground and blacks out.

**A/N: Still a short..._short_...chapter. Oh well.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Wolf as promised here is Willowkit's pov!**

**Chapter Five (Willowkit's POV)**

"Nightsong? Is Willowkit doing all right?" asked a bleary cat. I rub my eyes with my dainty paws. "She is fine Graymist. Any cat would think she was yours." she purred.

"Who is that Nightsong?" I yawn still trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"This is Graymist. She is one of my friends Willowkit."

"Oh well hello." I murmur curling back up to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of rushing water. My ears prick. _Nightsong? Where is she?_ I am frantic. _Stay calm Willowkit. _I soothe to myself. I creep out of the nursery and realize. I am not even in Riverclan! Where am I? "Willowkit calm." grunts a gruff voice. I peer at the tom. He is humungous! The piercing ice blue eyes, his dark tabby pelt. _I have heard tales about a cat like this..._ Something clicks in my mind. _Hawkfrost!_ I look around for a way out or at least away from him. I spot a hole in the ground and race over to it. I stop short at the hole's edge. _What is that?_ I tremble and feel an icy tail run down my back. _Do not look Willowkit. Don't do it!_ I silently will myself. Hawkfrost turns me around with the pull of his ice cold tail. "I told you to calm you fish-brained kit!" he growls.

"I-I-I w-want to g-go home!" I can't even speak right I am trembling so hard.

"Oh but you must stay here!" he sneers and looks me straight in the eyes. "I want to show you around little one!" He snaps his jaws and the last two words. _Oh Starclan help me!_

"Who is this Hawkfrost?" snarls a menacing voice.

"Willowkit." He nudges me and I tumble onto the murky ground. I shake uncontrollably. _Who is that disgusting creature? _I giggle in my thoughts.

"Well she is hideous."

"Speak for yourself!" I counter.

"It has a sharp tongue, that's perfect." he snickers.

"Well you don't really have a tongue do you?" I ask innocently.

"I bet you would not even make it to leaf-bare with that slick fur!" the ugly cat retorts. This causes me to look at my fur. _It is slicker than other Riverclan cats..._

"Well you obviously would not even be able to make it to leaf-fall then with that patchy fur!" I spit at him sticking my apparently sharp tongue at him.

"Take it away Hawkfrost." he glares at me icily. I wrinkle my nose as if saying. _You smell terrible!_

* * *

I wake up tucked up beside Nightsong. I look around at the cozy nursery. _Well that was a weird dream!_ I knead the soft feathers and reeds that make up our nest. I leap out of the comfy nest. _I guess I will go see if Mistystar will let me on a patrol!_ I pad confidently over to her den then trip over a stray reed. _That ruined my entrance. _I huff in bitterness. I bound over carefully to the medicine den. "Willowshine? Mothwing? Are you guys awake?" I whisper. I see some delicious looking berries. _I bet those are tasty!_ I prance over to the berries. _Just one wouldn't hurt right?_ I pick one off the stem. Everything starts to spin. _What did I eat?_ I wobble then fall on my face. I only see a blurry Nightsong and Willowshine before everything goes an eerie black.

* * *

"Willowkit please wake up!" pleads a cat. I ever so slowly open my eyes to a starry ground. _Oh my... Where am I?_ "Willowkit get up." demands a grouchy voice. I peer at them. _Wow since when have cats been so starry?_ _Wait starry grounds, and starry cats? This is Starclan!_

"Why am I here?"

"Because you ate a deathberry." snorts a starry white cat.

"I ate a WHAT?" I wail.

"You have almost ruined your destiny! Why did you eat that berry?" she asks me not very happy at all.

"It looked delicious!" I whimper.

"That berry is poisonous!" she growls her eyes growing cold.

"Sagewhisker stop!" commands a pretty white cat with pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur with a pink nose and blue eyes.

"Of course Brambleberry." mutters Sagewhisker.

"You must go back to your clan mates now Willowkit, or else the prophecy will be shattered." she touches her delicate pink nose to my small black one. It feels like I am falling through the dark air then I hit the ground.

* * *

"Your awake!" exclaims a bouncing around Willowshine. I feel horrible. Looking down I see a chewed up berry on a yarrow leaf.

"That was terrible." I whimper.

"Well obviously! You ate a-" I cut her off.

"A deathberry I know. I was already lectured." I mutter weakly.

"How were you already lectured?" she asks curiosity edging her voice.

"Well a cat named Sagewhisker woke me up and started growling at me about some prophecy that I almost ruined. Then a pretty cat named Brambleberry came and shooed Sagewhisker away."

"Sagewhisker is a very wise cat but she was Shadowclan what did she want with you?" murmurs Willowshine.

"I do not know. She woke me up like I told you!" I repeat as I struggle to my wobbly feet.

"Let me help you." Willowshine grips my little scruff and takes me to a panicked Nightsong.

"Willowkit your alright!" she purrs loudly.

"Yeah Nightsong and I want to sleep." grumbles Fuzzyfur as she curls her tail around her only kit Mosskit.

"I am sorry I am just so relieved!" apologizes Nightsong.

"Nightsong you are going to wake up the whole clan!" I complain, rolling my eyes at my purring mother.

"I will awake the entire lake if I want!" she chuckles. Willowshine sets me down in the nest and I curl up immediately next to my rumbling mother, Nightsong.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it as soon as I was done babysitting. Tell me what pov I should do next. Willowkit's, Leopardkit's, Sunkit's, or Tanglekit's! Please review!**

**~Leopardheart**


	8. Chapter Six

**Wolf Larka and Savvy- Thanks! Also I will definitly use it. *tosses a cookie***

**I thought that whe might check in on the two travelers. ;)**

**CHAPTER SIX (Snowflower's POV)**

"Snowflower where exactly are we going?" mutters Lionheart.

"I do not know but we need to get away from the clans." she sighs wearily. Snowflower looks at her surroundings. _I am lost. Oh Starclan guide me to a safe place._ She prayed. "Lionheart look a barn across this huge thunderpath. Do you want to see if we can live there?" Snowflower asks her mate.

"I honestly could care less if we slept in a tree, I am tired." he yawns. Snowflower looked back and forth for monsters. Carefully she lead Lionheart across.

"Snowflower! A monster!" yowls Lionheart. Her head swings around and she is staring a monster going way faster than any Windclan cat could.

"Hurry!" she yells as she sprints at full-pelt speed across to the other edge. Lionheart arrives soon after.

"That was scary." he sounded winded and afraid.

"But we made it, so we are fine." she murmurs intertwining her tail with his.

"I guess." he sighs.

"Lets get to that barn."

* * *

Snowflower swivels her head side to side checking for any other cats. She tastes the air and a sharp musty scent hits her nose. _I would know that scent anywhere!_ Her eyes dart around. Tiny glowing eyes peer from the hay. _Oh Starclan it is rats! _As quickly as she can, Snowflower slams into Lionheart who is basically asleep on his paws. "Move! There is rats here!" she urges.

"Huh what rats? How many we can take them!" he weakly growls.

"Way to many to count now go!" she bites his tail and his eyes light up.

"Rats! A swarm of rats!" he calls as he races away from the barn. Snowflower tries to keep up but one of the rats latches it's self to her hind leg. As fast as a snake Snowflower unsheathes her claws and cuts open the rat's little neck. Limping quickly Snowflower manages to get away. She notices Lionheart pacing near the thunderpath. "Lionheart!" she calls.

"Snowflower? You are okay! Oh thank Starclan!" he nuzzles Snowflower who purrs forgetting her bleeding leg.

"I will never leave you Lionheart. Never." she purrs happily.

"Good because me neither." his eyes glow in the darkness. Snowflower looks just to his right and there. _Another pair of eyes? Cat eyes, not rat's though._ When she blinks they are gone, just gone.

"Lets sleep for now, then move out in the morning." she whispers in his ear. All he does is just nod and falls asleep immediately. _I will never leave you Lionheart_ repeats in her mind. _Would I ever leave him? No. Even in death I will never leave him._ She confirms. _I wonder how my little darlings are doing right now, they will be apprenticed soon._

* * *

**I know. I know. It is short but I will make that up. Just wanted to make sure Snowflower was alright. Which she really wasn't so... Please review! :)**

**~Leopardheart**


	9. Chapter Seven

**YourBestie-Thanks! Here is a Willowkit plushie! *tosses plushie***

**I am really excited about this book. Now here is Leopardkit's pov.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN (Leopardkit's POV)**

Leopardkit crept out from the nursery. She heard a blood-curdling shriek. _Was that a kit?_ She raced from the camp and towards the old abandoned badger set. What she saw was nauseating. _A kit as fox food?_ The fox pointed it's muzzle at her. It curled it's lips back in a snarl. _Oh dear Starclan!_ The fox charged towards her. Leopardkit spotted the kit unconscious, and the fox cubs advancing to him. _I have to help him!_ Getting a burst of sudden speed Leopardkit beat the fox cubs to the kit. "Leave him alone!" she hisses. I nudge the limp thing. Nothing. I nudge him again. Nothing. _No no no no no! Please no!_ Something sharp hits her tail. _The mother fox!_ Leopardkit whirls around and sinks her sharp little claws into the fox's nose. Yelping with pain the fox slams her against the den wall. _Oh Starclan I tried._ She thinks defeated. The last thing she sees is the mother fox snarling at a blurry splotch.

* * *

"Do these kits think they can ruin the prophecy!" snarls a very harsh voice.

"Oh calm down, they are kits." snorts another voice.

"But they are trying to shatter the prophecy! Each time we turn around one is here!"

"It is a part of this hard prophecy! They must learn if they are to survive!"

"Uhm excuse me but I have an extremely bad headache could you be a little more quiet?" I half mutter half growl.

"Oh well look you finally decide to get up." something flicks my already hurting head.

"Ow..." Leopardkit whimpers. Some cat stands me up. Next to me is that bright ginger kit. _Wait are we dead? Oh no I will never see Heathertail again!_ I silently wail.

"You WILL see Heathertail again Leopardkit. I promise but you kits must stay safe! The clans depend on you!"

"Well my clan doesn't seem to think so." counters the ginger kit.

"I just want to go home. To see Heathertail again. I want to.." I get interrupted

"I want. I want. I want. That is all you kits ever say! Learn some respect!" he spits at us. Both of us tremble. "Sunkit you will be home soon. But Leopardkit you are not so lucky." he tells us ominously before the place disappears beneath our paws. Flailing in the air I try to get a grip. I hit the ground causing me to wake up an extreme amount of pain.

* * *

I glance over my shoulder I struggle to my paws just to fall back down again. "Leopardkit we are trapped!" whispers Sunkit. _Why do you seem so familiar? It is so surreal!_ I look at my surroundings. _Is the fox sleeping? Are the cubs sleeping?_ I look down at my paw and gasp in horror. _My paw it is broken! Why is it twisted like that?_ Sunkit looks at my paw and his eyes are wide in horror and terror. _Why is it in terror too?_ I realize that he is no longer staring at my paw but at glistening teeth. _My gasp must of woken the fox's up!_ I decide it is time to let out my fear. I release a blood-curdling yowl and hear thumping on the moor. The fox snarls at us I see a small space and shove Sunkit into it.

I glance over my shoulder at the snapping teeth just out of the space. Wincing at my paw I yowl in pain and terror. A scent hits my nostrils. _I know that scent. It is Crowfeather!_ I exclaim in glee. I see Heathertail and Crowfeather leaping at the fox. I watch the fight then a tremor of fear shakes me. Another scent is here too. Roaring in rage, a badger erupts into the set. _It must have came back to it's set!_ The fox cubs were still trying to get to Sunkit and I. "Heathertail! A badger!" I wail. More cats flood the den. I scent Thunderclan and Windclan with the horrible scent of badger and fox. I drag myself and Sunkit from our hiding place.

Leopardkit crashes into a Thunderclan she-cat. _Whoa they smell weird!_ She grips my scruff and nudges Sunkit to a gray-blue she-cat that's eyes are flooded with relief. Together they shove they're way through the set.

Kestrelflight circles us checking for any terrible wounds. Sunkit is the worst with bite marks and a bleeding muzzle. "Leopardkit what were you thinking? Now that you did that your paw is broken!" He shoves comfrey at my paws. "Eat it. You know what it is for right?" he growls eyes cold.

"Comfrey is for broken bones Kestrelflight!" I answer. He still looks angry, which I can understand. A cat bursts from the fronds and into the den.

"Squirrelflight!" Sunkit squeals with happiness but Squirrelflight is fuming. _She looks like an angry badger!_ Sunkit cowers at Squirrelflight's growl and she stalks away with him in her jaws. I watch Kestrelflight make several poultices for wounds.

* * *

"Kestrelflight? May I help you?" I ask wanting to help him.

"No." he replies with an edge.

"Okay." I just give up defeated.

"You are lucky it was just badly sprained almost broken Leopardkit. In about a half moon it will be healed."

"Half moon? I get apprenticed in a half moon!" I whine.

"Which is why it is good that it is not BROKEN!" he snarls. My eyes widen. Kestrelflight was never this rude. What is wrong with him?

"Kestrelflight are you okay?" I ask really concerned. His eyes flash with a memory. _He must remember something terrible._"Okay. I will not ask why you are being cranky." I mutter under my breath. Leopardkit stares out at the clan, and her littermates, Skykit and Foxkit. _I cannot wait to be an apprentice!_ I thought gleefully.

* * *

Onestar beckoned the three kits over with his tail. Leopardkit hid the slight pain in her paw. _I wonder who will be my mentor? Will my mentor be a senior warrior? Maybe my mentor will be a newer warrior!_ She thought over all the possibilities in her head. The three kits pelts were glossy and spotless. Weaslfur smiled happily at them. Heathertail sat next to him their pelts brushing. I kept myself from giggling at a silly looking Foxkit. His red fur stuck up in the back where Skykit had messed it up. Foxkit shot a glance at Skykit that she couldn't help but laugh. Heathertail gave her the silence glance, she immediately hushed up. Onestar just rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay are you three finally ready?" he asked us who looked at him with huge eyes.

I couldn't keep in my giggle any longer. I fell backwards and was caught by a cat. _Kestrelflight._ I wiggle from his grasp. He nudges me back up there. At last we calm down and the ceremony starts.

"Leopardkit, Skykit, and Foxkit have reached their sixth moon. They are now ready to become apprentices." Onestar touches his tail-tip to my shoulder. "From this day forward this kit will be known as Leopardpaw. Harespring, you have shown courage and quickness in battle I hope you pass these qualities to Leopardpaw." Harespring stepped forward and touched noses with her. _I get the deputy as a mentor? Awesome! _Soon Skypaw and Foxpaw had mentors and were bouncing up and down in excitement. Skypaw bothered Swallowtail about what they were going to do, and Foxpaw sat beside Owlwhisker calmly. Kestrelflight glanced at me and mouthed. _Congratulations._ I smiled happily at him. I looked around camp and noticed. _Crowfeather is not here._

"Onestar where is Crowfeather?" I call to him.

"He is here isn't he?" Onestar calls back from his perch on a tall hill.

"No I cannot find him anywhere!" I exclaim.

"Windclan! Crowfeather has gone missing!" Onestar booms.

"I saw him when we were fighting the foxes and badger!" calls out Palebreeze.

"Thunderclan must have taken him captive!" growls Moonshadow.

"I bet so! We must attack them now to get him back!" Wildfire yowls in anger. _But we don't know that! He could have went on patrol or something..._

"Windclan battle patrol we are getting Crowfeather back!" snarls a vicious looking Onestar. _Oh Starclan help us!_ I plead. "Leopardpaw come on lets go your coming with us!" nudges Harespring. Leopardpaw just gives him a look of shock. The Windclan cats race away into Thunderclan territory. Her ears prick at an exclaim. "Windclan is attacking!" yowls a light brown tabby. "Thunderclan attack!" roars Bramblestar. _Oh no!_ The clans clash into a big ball of claws and fur.

**I am thinking about 30 chapters in this story maybe more. But Leopardkit knew something was familiar with Sunkit. *evil grin* Review please? Or I will unleash a very angry Bramblestar on you!**

**~Leopardheart**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Wolf Larka and Savvy- Bramblestar is scary when he is mad! Yes she wonders why... *hint hint***

**CHAPTER EIGHT (Sunkit's POV)**

* * *

I poke my head out of the nursery. _Attack? Windclan is attacking?_ I feel teeth grab my scruff and haul me inside. "Stay in here. Protect your siblings." commands Squirrelflight. I watch my mother burst from the den and straight into a Windclan warrior. _Please Starclan keep her safe._ I prayed with all my heart. Something catches my eye. _Its Leopardkit! But why is she here?_ I look at my siblings. Fernkit the dark tabby mewls pitifully.I circle them protectively. There is a voice above the hissing and snarling. "Bramblestar! We know you have Crowfeather! Release him or your clan will be diminished!" Hisses Onestar.

"What! Crowfeather begged us to let him join! He left your clan!" snarls Bramblestar. _They attacked us just because Crowfeather left? That is horrible!_ I watch in horror as Onestar launches himself at Crowfeather. "You left? Just because your mother died, your mate and son left? Coward!" growls Onestar. Crowfeather helplessly squirms beneath him. Onestar sinks his claws in his throat hatred blazing in his eyes. A golden and black flash rams right into Onestar.

"Onestar stop!" squeaks Leopardkit.

"Leopardpaw get off!" he snarls.

"Crowfeather!" wails Leafpool.

I listen as Windclan races out of camp. Leopardpaw looks like she is about to fall asleep on her paws. I watch a cream colored tabby carry her out of camp, then something claws my tail. I fluff up fear. I whirl around and see Fernkit pouncing on my long tail. "Fernkit this is not the time to play! Go lay back down with Flarekit, Ashkit, and Mousekit. Okay?"

"Fine." grumbles Fernkit. She waddles back over to the nest.

* * *

When I turn around I stiffen in terror and horror. _Leopardpaw!_ _Leopardpaw...Leopardkit... That just seems so familiar... _I rack my brain for the answer. _Think Sunkit think!_ Jayfeather locks eyes with me, sometimes I forget he is even blind. Sunkit just couldn't seem to remember! _I was supposed to be an apprentice today but Windclan had to come and attack._ Sunkit rolled his amber eyes. "What are you rolling your eyes at?" meowed Amberkit. Her pale amber eyes glittered in the setting sun.

"We were supposed to be apprentices today. But Windclan ruined it!" I complained.

"It is not all ruined. We can still apprentices today, lets just remind-" she is cut off by a yowl from Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. Most of the cats were all ready out in the clearing, so it didn't take long to start.

"Bramblestar I need to take care of Crowfeather!" calls Jayfeather from the medicine den.

"I will help!" Leafpool meows. Jayfeather grumbles but leads his mother into the den.

"Okay, so Windclan attacked because Crowfeather did not tell them he left. But Crowfeather led us to Sunkit. So he is accepted into Thunderclan."

"I agree!" calls Cloudtail. Many other cats nod, in agreement.

"To show we are not weak, five apprentices will be named today!" yowls Bramblestar. "Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Sunkit please step forward." In unison the five apprentices step to the front. "Molepaw, and Cherrypaw also step forward." The littermates look at each other surprised. They were immediately pounced upon by Poppyfrost, and Berrynose. "Poppyfrost! We are going to be warriors! That means we can do our own pelt!" complains Cherrypaw.

"Yeah!" agrees Molepaw. The two manage to squirm free.

"Okay we will start with Molepaw and Cherrypaw becoming warriors." begins Bramblestar. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in return. Gazing down at Molepaw he continues. "Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Molepaw's voice shook.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Molewhisker. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar takes a pace forward and lays his muzzle on Molewhisker's head. In return Molewhisker licks Bramblestar's shoulder. Bramblestar beckons Cherrypaw forward. "Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he questions.

"I do." she replies her voice strong

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Cherryleaf. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The clan greets the new warriors by cheering their name. "Molewhisker! Cherryleaf! Molewhisker! Cherryleaf!" Falconpaw cheers his old denmates names the loudest just barely over Poppyfrost and Berrynose. Foxleap, and Rosepetal pad over to their former apprentices. I can't hear what they say but Molewhisker and Cherryleaf nod.

"Today is a special day. We have five kits that have reached their sixth moon. Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Sunkit please come up here." he meows waving his tail signaling to come up there. The five bound up the Rockfall and stand next to Bramblestar. "Snowkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you are now Snowpaw! Icecloud you are know how to blend in with these woods. Whitewing taught you well, I now wish for you to pass these traits down to Snowpaw! Dewkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you are now Dewpaw! Spiderleg you trained Mousewhisker to be a great warrior, and Mousefur taught you tremendously well I hope you pass this on to Dewpaw. Amberkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw! Bumblestripe you are a brilliant warrior and have not yet had an apprentice. Mousewhisker taught you amazingly good traits that I wish you to pass on to Amberpaw. Snowpaw." he pauses to catch his breath. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw! Brackenfur you are an experienced warrior and I wish for you to pass on your great thinking and training to Sunpaw." finally done he smiles at the stars. I watch my father with curious eyes. _What could he be thinking right now? _All the apprentices jump down and touch noses with their mentors. I accidentally slam my nose against Brackenfur's. But he just chuckles and we touches noses again to get it right.

* * *

I circle Amberpaw my tail tip just barely touching her fur. I see Thistlepaw glaring at me. He mouths to me "She is mine." "No she is not." I mouth back.

"Sunpaw! Thistlepaw quit glaring at each other!" Brackenfur meows sternly.

"Yes Brackenfur." I mutter shuffling my front paws in the clearing.

* * *

"Thistlepaw and Sunpaw will be hunting today while Amberpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw hunt." Brackenfur tells the apprentices. _Poor Snowpaw and Dewpaw. They have to clean out the elder's den. _I revery my thoughts back to hunting. _Okay Sunpaw focus!_ I taste the air. _Squirrel_. I hear a snicker from behind me. _Oh great. Thistlepaw is going to scare it away. _I hear a voice in my head. _Don't tread on a thistle._ I shake the voice from my head. I skirt a bramble bush. I keep low as Brackenfur showed me. I quietly creep forward . Wiggling my haunches I see a dark flash on the other side upwind from the squirrel. The squirrel quickly shoots up an oak. I leap after it.

The squirrel cowers in the leaves. I pounce pinning it. Quickly Sunpaw nips it's neck. _Thank you Starclan!_ Thistlepaw stalks out of the ferns. "Well look at that. The new apprentice caught his first prey." sneers Thistlepaw.

"Amberpaw doesn't like you." I retort icily.

"Oh but she will." he snickers.

"She will never like you! Amberpaw likes-" I clamp my jaws shut. Amberpaw emerges from the ferns. "I like who?" she meows her voice hard as ice.

"Oh we were saying that you like..." I couldn't finish, I had just ruined my friendship with Amberpaw. My shoulders sunk, and my head hung. _That piece of fox dung Thistlepaw!_ I hiss inwardly. Thistlepaw pads next to Amberpaw, their pelts brushing. My eyes blaze with fury. _I will not let Amberpaw be with that heap of mouse dung!_

* * *

_**(Transition Amberpaw's POV)**_

* * *

I sit in my den my head drooped. I had just broken Sunpaw's heart. I watch Thistlepaw sit next to me licking my ear comfortingly. I let him, Sunpaw pads through the thorn barrier. His eyes dull. I watch him drop his squirrel on the pile then flop down next to the nursery. I feel a rush of guilt and sympathy. _Why do I feel so bad?_ I lie down in my nest. Thistlepaw curls up next to me.

* * *

_**(Transition Thistlepaw's POV)**_

* * *

Thistlepaw smirked. _I won Amberpaw._ He watched Sunpaw push through the den. I sneer at him, but he just turns his back to me. Smiling inwardly I fall asleep next to Amberpaw.

* * *

**(A/N:Hey I just wanted to show the other apprentices view with the situation)**

** (Sunpaw's POV)**

* * *

Sunpaw doesn't get a wink of sleep. _I miss sleeping beside Squirrelflight, or Amberpaw. _When I push through the brambles I hit a cat's nose. I stare straight into amber eyes. _Amberpaw._ She blushes and I see Thistlepaw curl his lip at me. Brackenfur chuckles at the two blushing apprentices. Graystripe winks at me. I step back and tumble over Snowpaw who went on moon-high patrol. "Sorry!" I apologize. Amberpaw backs away and lets me come through. "Thanks." I murmur.

"Your welcome Sunpaw." she whispers.

* * *

I smile the whole border patrol. "Sunpaw you look like a smiling fool!" meows Falconpaw.

"I am just really happy." I reply shrugging.

"Well that smile is getting on my nerves." growls Blackpaw, Thistlepaw and Falconpaw's brother.

"Sorry that my happiness is horrible." I snort.

"Apprentices! Hurry up!" calls Toadstep.

"Yes Toadstep!" we yell back at him in unison. I see a patrol on Windclan territory marking their borders. I see a dappled tabby. _Leopardpaw._ Falconpaw stares straight at her. I get this feeling of foreboding. _Why? _"Falconpaw move it!" I growl as I shove him out of his trance. A cream colored tabby locks eyes with Falconpaw. It is almost like he is saying. _Stay away from her!_ I have to once again shove Falconpaw forward. _Why is she so familiar? _Thinking of Leopardpaw.

**Will the kits ever figure it out? I don't know. Who's POV should I do next? Tanglekit's or Willowkit's? Please review!**

**~Leopardheart**


	11. Chapter Nine And Prophecy!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I went on a short vacation with my family. ^^ I made this chapter extra long for the wait. It features all of the apps POV's. Oh and I re re re re read Bluestar's Prophecy and I put it the way the Erin's wrote.**

**Wolf Larka, and Savvy: Its fine that you can't update. :D I will wait patiently for your return.**

**CHAPTER NINE (All main's POV's)**

* * *

"Tanglepaw hurry it up!" calls his mentor Tigerheart. Annoyance flashing in his eyes. He has been grumpy ever since Bramblestar announced Dovewing had Bumblestripe's kits. Tanglepaw looks around the thick woodland. _I love it here._ Then I see Leafpaw. _She is so beautiful. _Tigerheart cuffs my ear. "Pay attention!"

"Yes Tigerheart!" Tanglepaw replies quickly.

"You are practicing with Rainpaw." Scorchfur meows sternly. Rainpaw looks at right at him with sympathy.

"Okay. Rainpaw and Tanglepaw will start first. Ready set fight!" Tigerheart meows. I crouch down and tuck in my paws. I look at Rainpaw's left ear, and leap into the air. Rainpaw skirts to the right and I land right on top of her back. She flips over onto her back so quickly that I get squished beneath her.

"Get off me!" I huff. Rainpaw leaps up and spins on her heels.

"You basically showed me what you were going to do. So I countered easily." Rainpaw shrugs.

"Well I tried to trick you." I mumble.

"Stop bickering and try again!" demands Tigerheart. I look right into his eyes. _Distant, but why?_ Rainpaw starts to object when Redpaw walks in. Tanglepaw wrinkles his nose. _Ew she is mooning over him_. A voice in Tanglpaw's head objects. _That is how you look at Leafpaw. _It sneers. Tanglepaw just pushes it away.

The sun starts to set. _Tonight's the Gathering!_ Tanglepaw waits patiently and his name is called. _Yes! I get to go to the Gathering!_ Rowanstar flicks his tail and the patrol bounds through the tunnel entrance.

**(Transition to Sunpaw's POV)**

* * *

Sunpaw looks up expectantly at Bramblestar. _Please pick me please!_ He pleads silently. "Cloudtail, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Stormbreeze, Streamfeather, Molewhisker, Cherryleaf, Falconpaw, Sunpaw, and Dewpaw." Bramblestar calls out the names. _Yes! I'm on the list!_ Sunpaw thinks happily.

"Hey, Sunpaw. Lets go!" mews Cherryleaf.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Sunpaw races to catch the patrol.

**(Transition to Willowpaw's POV)**

* * *

Willowpaw circles Oakpaw waiting to leave for the island. "Willowpaw aren't you dizzy?" chuckles Oakpaw. "Because I sure am!"

"Not at all!" Willowpaw giggles. When she was circling in front of Oakpaw, Hawkpaw decided to shove her into him. The two apprentices touch noses. Willowpaw gets really hot underneath her pelt.

"Oooooh look at Willowpaw and Oakpaw!" giggles Graypaw. Oakpaw rolls his eyes and pulls away.

"Ooooooh your self like you don't want to touch noses with Barkpaw!" he makes a cutting remark. Graypaw lunges at Oakpaw who just moves to the side. Willowpaw snickers.

"Apprentices knock it off!" growls Reedwhisker.

"Yes Reedwhisker sir!" Willowpaw replies and raises a paw and flicks it like a salute. That sends the apprentices back to laughing again.

"Oh Starclan help me." he sighs. Oakpaw whispers in Willowpaw's ear. She feels as light as feathers. _Oakpaw likes me! He likes me back!_ Happily she sits beside him and presses her pelt against his.

**(Transition to Leopardpaw)**

* * *

"Leopardpaw and Lightpaw." Onestar finishes his long list. Leopardpaw sits down and looks at the stars. _Are you proud of how good I have been training Tallstar?_ She asks the stars.

"Leopardpaw? Are you okay?" murmurs Lightpaw.

"Oh yes. I just love looking at the stars." she answers without looking at him.

"I do too. I think that star is one of your ancestors, the one that shines brightly."

"I think that one is one of mine actually." Leopardpaw points to the dull one that barely glows.

"No, I don't think so. Oh come on with got to go to the Gathering! Lets hurry." The two apprentices sprint across the moorland. _This is nice, sprinting beside Lightpaw. Like friends._

* * *

Once at the Gathering Leopardpaw looks for any apprentices. _Aha there they are._ She trots over to the cluster. "Oh hi there!" calls a silver apprentice. "I'm Willowpaw! Whats your name?"

"I'm Leopardpaw." she answers smiling sweetly.

"This is Tanglepaw, Sunpaw, Dewpaw, Oakpaw, Graypaw, Rainpaw, Falconpaw, Hawkpaw, and Redpaw." she recites the names and gasps for air at the end.

"Nice to meet you all, this is Lightpaw. Another Windclan apprentice." she introduces Lightpaw to them. He grunts his hello, obviously uncomfortable with the other apprentices.

"Let the Gathering begin!" yowls Rowanstar. Leopardpaw sits next to Willowpaw and Sunpaw. Tanglepaw sits on the other side of Sunpaw. Leopardpaw notices a black she-cat narrows her eyes at the four. She whispers to a ginger tom who turns around and peers at them also. **(Hehe guess who notices... ;) ) **Leopardpaw ignores them and stares up at Bramblestar. "Thunderclan is doing well in this Greenleaf weather! We made several kits apprentices! Sunpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw! Squirrelflight also had my kits; Flarekit, Ashkit, Mousekit, and Fernkit!" The clans congratulate him warmly.

"Rabbits have been running well this season! Windclan is thriving in this blessing from Starclan! We also made three apprentices. Foxpaw, Skypaw, and Leopardpaw!" Leopardpaw ducks her head respectfully to the cheering clans.

"The river is filled with fish, and we have made Willowpaw an apprentice!" Mistystar announces. The three apprentices find them selves cheering loudly for Willowpaw just like they did for the other two. _Why do I feel so happy?_ Leopardpaw wonders with curiosity.

"Prey has been running well in Shadowclan. We have made many apprentices. Tanglepaw, Nightpaw, Duskpaw, Leafpaw, Loudpaw, Rainpaw, and Eaglepaw!" he yowls to the cheering clans.

"This is a wonderful time for the clans!" calls out Rushtail a Riverclan warrior.

"I agree!" calls Oakpaw. Leopardpaw nods. The clans share tongues, sometime passed moon-high the clans head back to their camps. Leopardpaw collaspes in her makeshift nest underneath the stars.

* * *

"Leopardpaw." nudges a nose. "Get up we need to talk!" hisses the voice.

"Huh what?" she yawns, then looks around. _Starclan? Why? I'm not dead am I?_

"No your not dead." snorts the brown tabby with a short stubby tail.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Barkface now hush!" he leads her to a place and she sees the four apprentices from the Gathering. _Sunpaw, Tanglepaw, and. . . Willowpaw!_ "We need to tell you four something very important." Barkface murmurs to the group.

"Why is the old medicine cats here?" whispers Willowpaw to Tanglepaw.

Barkface, Mudfur, Runningnose, and Yellowfang all speak at once in an ominous voice. "The leopard with a gentle heart must follow the leaf of a willow towards the blazing sun, but all will rest on one tangled fate." The four medicine cats fade away. Something nudges Leopardpaw gently awake. She wakes up to troubled golden eyes.

"Are you okay you were talking in your sleep." he whispers careful not to wake the others.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need some time alone right now." she murmurs padding out of camp, nodding to Whiskernose and Sedgewhisker on her way out.

* * *

Leopardpaw just trots on and on then tumbles into a hole. "Whoa!" she yowls in surprise as she hits the tunnel floor. Treading lightly she follows the tunnels to where ever they take her. Trotting on and on she finally reaches a cave with a river in the middle. "Wow! This is to cool!" she mews in amazement.

She nips at minnows in the, Icy River, as she calls it. She hears an echo in the tunnels. She races away through the tunnel she came and retraces her way back. Leopardpaw had an idea. _Maybe those tunnels go to every clan!_ Leopardpaw knew she had to figure out the prophecy, along with the others. _That will be our meeting place!_ And with that she raced home catching a rabbit on the way.

* * *

**A/N: I thought hard on that prophecy. :P If it is terrible tell me please. Like I said before my very first story. Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Oh my Starclan I am so very sorry for not updating! I completely forgot about it. I put this together as quickly as possible to make up for it.**

**Wolf Larka and Savvy-Thanks! This is your update! *throws a plushie and cookie***

**YourBestie- Thank you! I really hoped you guys would like it! *throws plushie and cookie***

**CHAPTER TEN (Willowpaw's POV)**

* * *

Willowpaw skips to the training hollow. "Training is so very fun when the fishing is all ready done!" she giggles. Hawkpaw stalks beside her.

"Willowpaw, CALM DOWN!" Hawkpaw growls.

"Fine. Who put thistles in your nest?" she mutters. When they finally arrive Willowpaw sighs. "Herb training!"

"Yes Willowpaw, now come here quickly." Mothwing beckons. Hawkpaw rolls his eyes and trots forward. "Now Hawkpaw what herb stops infections?" she questions.

"Marigold." he replies annoyance edging his mew.

"Good! Okay, Graypaw what herb cures whitecough?"

"That would be... Uh... Hm.. Coltsfoot or Yarrow?" Graypaw whispers.

"Um correct?" Willowshine mews.

"Okay now Willowpaw your turn. Name three deadly herbs that could poison you." Mothwing narrows her eyes questioningly.

"What? They got easy ones! No fair!" she whines.

"Name them!" Mothwing snarls.

"Okay uh... Deathberries of course. Nightshade maybe? And um... Holly berries?" she whimpers.

"Correct. You almost failed it." Willowshine snickers. _Why are they being so mean?_ Willowpaw tail droops sadly. Then she hears a snarl.

"Hey be nice!" snarls Oakpaw. "You gave the others easy ones, but she got a hard one! Whats your problem anyway?"

"She is a rogue!" Willowshine hisses.

"A WHAT?" Willowpaw shrieks before she faints.

* * *

When Willowpaw finally comes around she feels a pelt pressed against hers. _Oakpaw._ But instead it is Hawkpaw and Oakpaw on the other side. _What in Starclan's name happened?_ Then she remembers. _I'm a rogue._ Hawkpaw rouses beside her. "Hey do not worry, I'm a rogue too." he comforts. Oakpaw nods sleepily.

"Just because your a rogue doesn't change my feelings about you Willowpaw. I wouldn't care if you were a kittypet. I would love you anyway." Oakpaw murmurs. Hawkpaw stretches and slips out of the den. Willowpaw purrs and presses her muzzle against his. Graypaw and Barkpaw glare at her and bare their teeth. Oakpaw snarls and shoves her out of the den. Nightsong races over to her eyes full of worry.

"Willowpaw just because your a rogue doesn't mean anything! I raised you to be a loyal Riverclan cat now listen to me. I will not let any cat hurt you. Neither will Oakpaw or Hawkpaw. Now go fishing please." Nightsong lectures her sternly but hurt clouds her eyes.

Willowpaw races out of camp to go fishing determined to show her loyalty. Mistystar sits beside her watching for fish.

"I am Half-clan you know." she meows suddenly.

"Y-You are?" Willowpaw gasps.

"Your not going to not like me anymore now are you?"

"Absolutely not! Your the greatest leader ever!" Willowpaw replies.

"Then the clan will not hate you either. I promise." Mistystar murmurs and flashes her paw into the water. She retrieves a carp from the river. Mistystar picks it up and pads to camp. But something draws Willowpaw to the Windclan border. _What is that golden flash?_ Willowpaw cautiously creeps up to it.

"Ahhh!" she squeaks and tumbles over on her back.

"Quick in here!" Leopardpaw grabs her and drags Willowpaw into a gorse bush.

"Hey! Let me go!" Willowpaw growls.

"No I can't, we need to talk! I found a super secret place where we can talk about this prophecy. "Please pass this on to Tanglepaw I can get Sunpaw to agree. Just trust me please!" she pleads.

"All right. You have my trust. Not like my clanmates." Willowpaw sighs.

"Aw well I got to go but you can tell me tonight meet me here at moonhigh okay?"

"Okay." Willowpaw agrees.

"Great! See you then!" Leopardpaw calls over her shoulder as she sprints away to Thunderclan's border.

* * *

"Tanglepaw! Tanglepaw!" Willowpaw hisses.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" he growls.

"Its me Willowpaw! I need to talk to you about the prophecy!"

"The prophecy okay!" Quickly as possible Willowpaw explains the whole thing.

"Tonight at moonhigh. All right, I know where a tunnel entrance is at. Since what you explained sounds like the tunnels."

* * *

_Its moonhigh. I need to get going._ Willowpaw sneaks out of the dirtplace tunnel. Peering through the claw-moon light she sprints past Horseplace and to their meeting place. "Great you made it!" whispers Leopardpaw.

"I'm only here because of the prophecy. Nothing more." Willowpaw mews. Leopardpaw's eyes grow huge. "Leopardpaw whats-" Willowpaw spins on her heels. "Hawkpaw why are you here?" she asks nervously.

"I wanted to see where you were going. Now I know that your part of a prophecy, I want to help you two figure it out."

"Well you see... Its four of us actually." Leopardpaw murmurs.

"Okay, but I still want to help. Please just let me. I am a outcast in my clan." Hawkpaw pleads.

"So am I." Willowpaw sighs and shakes her head.

"Lets go! Come on hurry!" Leopardpaw leads them to a dark hole and the three slip inside. She leads them through twists and turns. Finally they reach their destination. Excitement shines in Leopardpaw's eyes.

"Whoa." Hawkpaw gasps in astonishment.

"Hello? I hear voices!" calls a voice through the tunnel.

"Sunpaw! Tanglepaw hurry up!" calls Leopardpaw into the tunnel. Pawsteps sound through the tunnels. "Finally you two are here." she mutters.

"Okay so this prophecy is weird. _The leopard with a gentle heart must follow the leaf of a willow towards the blazing sun, but all will rest on one tangled fate. _What could that mean?"

"Well I am _Leopardpaw _so I might be the leopard with a gentle heart." Leopardpaw suggests.

"I am _Willowpaw_ so maybe I am the leaf of a willow."

"Oh so I am _Sunpaw_, that means I am the blazing sun!" Sunpaw mews anticipation filling his mew.

"That leaves you Tanglepaw. Your one tangled fate!" Hawkpaw meows.

"But I am the smallest here! Why should I have to?" He growls.

"The moon is going down. Hurry back to your clans. Meet here soon okay?" Leopardpaw whispers.

"Agreed." The four others meow in unison. Willowpaw and Hawkpaw race back to Riverclan camp. They stop and rub themselves in some reeds and enter into camp through the dirtplace tunnel.

"Okay. I think we are safe. Now hurry quietly to your nest." she murmurs in his ear. Hawkpaw nods and together they creep into their nests. She presses herself against Oakpaw who smiles in his sleep.

* * *

Blinking in the sunlight Willowpaw slips from the den. She slams right into Graypaw's haunches. "Oops sorry Graypaw!" Willowpaw apologizes quickly. Graypaw spins on her heels and sneers at her.

"The rogue can't even watch where she is going!" She snickers. Barkpaw snickers with her. _Willowpaw don't listen to them. They are fox hearts._

"You're right. I am a rogue, but I am loyal to Riverclan even if my clan isn't to me." she replies calmly. "I am Riverclan and proud of it. You two do not seem to think that. Want to challenge me?" she narrows her eyes menacingly.

"Fine, but we will beat you!" Graypaw growls.

"I just want to prove my loyalty. That is all." Willowpaw dips her head.

"Let the test for loyalty begin." Mistystar yowls. "First off is fishing! Which cat can catch the most wins!"Graypaw flashes Willowpaw a sly look. Willowpaw returns it with a glare. "Go!" calls Mistystar. Willowpaw dives in and sees a huge carp on the lake bed. She sinks her claws in and drags it back up to the surface. Nipping its neck to make sure it is dead. She dives back under the water. Graypaw flashes her paw from the surface and hooks a minnow. Willowpaw grips a trout in her jaws and four minnows in her claws. Breaking the surface she drops them. "Time is up! Willowpaw wins!" yowls Mistystar. Willowpaw looks over at the small pile of minnows Graypaw has. Her eyes flash with triumph. "Next is battle training!" The two battle it off and Graypaw manages to pin her down, thus winning the test. "Lastly is caring for the elders! Whoever gets done first shows loyalty to the clan!""

Willowpaw quickly gathers reeds and some feathers. She races to the elders den and quietly works on the nest. Dapplenose watches happily at the work and Willowpaw sprints off to gather some moss. Racing back at full-pelt speed she tucks the moss in and gets to work on Cold-eye's nest. Graypaw curses at her messy nest she made for Pouncetail. Willowpaw gets a moss ball and squishes it out to a flat dry bed. Tucking in the sides she finishes the nest and trots back to Mistystar. She nods and Graypaw emerges from the elders den a mess. "Willowpaw has proven her loyalty! Now she will not be treated like an outcast!" Mistystar meows to the clan. The chant her name. "Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw!" Smiling in delight she nods to the clan.

"I have always been loyal, and that will never change I promise!" Willowpaw mews.

"Now to have a feast, because of all the fish Willowpaw caught!" That night the clan was full fed and Graypaw apologized to her.

"I am truly sorry. I don't want to lose my best friend." Graypaw murmurs, sadness cracking it.

"I accept your apology. Now lets get some sleep. I am tired." Graypaw nods in agreement. The two fall asleep side by side.

* * *

**Okay so the test part came from the Olympic Games. I am watching that right at this moment so... All right so please review!**

**~Leopardheart.**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Hey guys I am trying my best to keep up with this, but with school coming soon... Its going to be difficult. But I will try my best!**

**YourBestie:Thanks again! Here is Tanglepaw's pov just for you! ;) *throws plushie***

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN (Tanglepaw's POV)**

* * *

Tanglepaw stretches in the Green-leaf sun. He sees Loudpaw messing around with the kits and Leafpaw heading out with a hunting patrol. _Nothing could ruin this day._ "Tanglepaw!" calls Tigerheart. _He_ _could._

"Coming!" He mews hardheartedly. Tigerheart leads him out of camp, and then spins on his heels.

"You little fox heart! I am going to kill you if it is the last thing I do!" Tigerheart snarls.

"What? Why!" Tanglepaw whimpers.

"You are so happy with Leafpaw, and I HATE it! If I cannot have love neither can my apprentice!" He hisses before leaping at him, his claws unsheathed. Tanglepaw swerves out of the way and into a thorn bush.

"Why are you so angry nowadays! It is frustrating!" Tanglepaw growls.

"Because Dovewing was mine! Now she is not, and I do not like that at all!" he snarls.

"But-" Tanglepaw starts, before he gets cut off. Tigerheart tears him out of the brambles. Something in his eyes change.

"Dovewing knew we could never be together..." he whispers.

"Yes because she is Thunderclan you are Shadowclan. Now please stop tying to kill me." Tanglepaw mews with annoyance edging his mew.

"Oh sorry." Tigerheart lets him up and takes him to the training hollow.

* * *

Tanglepaw trots into camp. "Tanglepaw! Come here!" calls Toadfoot.

"Yes Toadfoot!" he replies. When he gets over to him, he sees Nightpaw, Rainpaw, and Duskpaw there also.

"We have talked to your mentors, and they think you four are ready to become warriors!" Rowanstar meows.

"Oh yes! Yes please! Yes!" Nightpaw mews and bounces around.

"But you must be assessed. Okay?" says Rowanstar.

"Of course!" Rainpaw replies.

"Now run along and get a good night's rest." Toadfoot ushers them out of the den.

* * *

"Ready Tanglepaw? Ready Nightpaw?" mews Tigerheart.

"Yup! Okay so Nightpaw you go ground hunting, I will go tree-hunting." Tanglepaw says.

"All right." Nightpaw mutters.

"Ready?... Go!" Tigerheart meows and sends them on their way. Tanglepaw scents the air and launches himself up a tree. He stalks a squirrel and carefully makes his way to it. _Almost... now! _ Tanglepaw launches himself at the squirrel and with a mighty snap the squirrel is dead. _Thank you Starclan!_ Tanglepaw thanks his ancestors. Crawls down the tree and buries the squirrel. "Next one should be a bird." Tanglepaw mutters. He jumps up a branch and crawls to the trunk. Swiftly he catches a thrush, two crows, three robins and two squirrels. He is about to head back to camp when a brown flash streaks in the ferns. _Rabbit! That would feed all the elders!_ He sprints after gaining a sudden burst of speed. Instinctively he catches the rabbit and gathers the rest of his prey.

He trots into camp his mouth filled with fresh-kill. "Whoa Tanglepaw that is a lot!" Loudpaw gasps. He nods and drops his prey in the pile.

"It took an awful lot of time to catch these." He mews proudly.

"Duskpaw you were great at battling!" Rainpaw. Redstrike hears this and looks jealous. Tanglepaw snickers.

"Rainpaw my darling! You are going to be a warrior today!" squeals Bramblepath. Her golden eyes fill with pride.

"Bramblepath, don't fuss over me I am becoming a warrior today!" complains Rainpaw.

"I will always be able to fuss over you dear." Bramblepath chuckles. Rainpaw looks embarrassed. Eagleflight laughs and pats her on the head.

"At least you had a mother to fuss over you. Redstrike and I, our parents died during the Great Battle." Eagleflight reassures.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Branch for a clan meeting!" announces Rowanstar. Cats came out from their dens and padded to the clearing.

"We are fortunate for so many warriors. Now we will make four new warriors to join them. Tanglepaw, Nightpaw, Duskpaw, and Rain-" Rowanstar is cut off from a yowl. Tanglepaw's ear shoot right up at the yowl. _Leafpaw!_ He races out of the camp and sees Leafpaw fighting off a fox three times her height. She sinks her claws in its nose and rips it open. The fox yelps and sprints away blood dripping from its gruesome nose. "Leafpaw that was amazing!" Rowanstar meows in awe.

"I was trying to protect the camp." she mumbles, shuffling her paws.

"We will make you a warrior a long with these four."

"Really? Oh thank you!" she mews excitedly.

"I, Rowanstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in return. Tanglepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tanglepaw replies his voice barely shaking.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you, your warrior name! From this moment on Tanglepaw shall be known as Tangleclaw! Starclan honors your swiftness and intelligence!" Rowanstar continues and soon, Nightpaw is Nightbreeze, Duskpaw is Duskshadow, Rainpaw is Rainpool, and Leafpaw is Leafheart. Loudpaw cheers the loudest for his sister. Now it was time for vigil.

"Oh joy, this is going to be fun." mutters Duskshadow. Tangleclaw mumbles in agreement. Leafheart intertwines her tail with Tangleclaw's and he purrs. "Hey remember no sounds!" snorts Duskshadow. _This is going to be a long night._ Thinks Tangleclaw.

* * *

**Tanglepaw became a warrior! *squeals* More fluff with Leafheart and Tangleclaw will be coming... *evil grin* Wolf Larka, please get me your cat soon. Because after a few more chapters I can't add in anymore cats.**

**~Leopardheartyyyyy**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Important chapter here! It isn't very long but it is important! Read this!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE (Sunpaw's POV)**

* * *

Sunpaw was nervous. He was getting assessed today, he looked nervously at Amberpaw and Dewpaw. He was being assessed in battle training, then hunting. Snowpaw paced anxiously, and Amberpaw was deep in thought. _I am going to fail! I just know it!_ He whimpered silently. "Sunpaw! Snowpaw lets go!" calls Brackenfur.

"Okay!" Snowpaw replies and races after him. But Sunpaw sees a rogue on their territory. He charges in and tackles the rogue. He stuffs the rogue's muzzle in the ground. Bravely Sunpaw rakes the rogue's back, the rogue flings him off and scratches him. The rogue leaves many wounds on him, and tears his ear in a deep V shape. Sunpaw infuriated, sinks his claws in the rogue's neck and sinks his teeth in his foreleg. He sees Amberpaw gaping at him and Sunpaw releases the rogue's leg and neck. He lets the rogue crawl away defeated.

"You looked like a blaze of fire!" she whispers. Sunpaw's eyes light up in happiness. Brackenfur emerges from the ferns and smiles.

"You did wonderful, and great thinking. I think you are ready to become a warrior. You are truly a fighter." Brackenfur meows proudly. Sunpaw nods his agreement. He follows Brackenfur excitement buzzing in his bright ginger paws.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" calls Bramblestar. Sunpaw looks up at Bramblestar, Bramblestar smiles at him. Pride shines in his amber eyes. "Today we are welcoming four new warriors to the clan. Sunpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw. "I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in return." Gazing down at the four apprentices, he continues on. "Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Amberpaw replies her mew strong.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you, your warrior name! From this moment forward you will be known as Amberwish. Starclan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Snowpaw became Snowfall, and Dewpaw became Dewdrop. "Lastly Sunpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he replies, his voice cracking with excitement.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you, your warrior name! From this moment forward you will be known as Sunblaze. Starclan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar announces his name, and pride floods his eyes. The clan cheers the new warriors' names. _Sunblaze... Wait! The leopard with a gently heart must follow the leaf of a willow towards the BLAZING sun, but all will rest on one tangled fate. I am Sunblaze, the blazing sun!_ The prophecy was coming into play. It had predicted his warrior name before he even had it! Something in his mind clicks, _Leopardpaw, Willowpaw, and Tanglepaw. I know why they seemed so familiar! They are my littermates!_ Sunblaze goes into a panic attack.

"Bramblestar, Squirrelflight you lied to me! I am not your son! I am the son of another cat! And now I know the truth! I am... I..." Sunblaze rants but then stops and races away. _I must tell Leopardpaw about this!_

* * *

**_Important is it not? :3 Please review!_**

~Leopardheart


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys! I have wrote a SUPER long chapter for you! :D To make up for a couple of short ones. Oh and before you say. "Heathertail and Weaslfur never like each other." I know. I just put them together because I wanted too!**

**YourBestie-You should really make an account, it would help me keep track of your reviews. XD And yes he did find out! o:  
All righty here is Chapter Thriteen! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER THRITEEN (Leopardpaw's POV)

"Leopardpaw you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a warrior. Now please step up here." Onestar announces. Lightstreak nods to Leopardpaw, and she smiles. " I, Onestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in return. Leopardpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar continues.

"I do." She replies strongly her voice not wavering. Weaslfur and Heathertail smile proudly at their daughter.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you, your warrior name! Leopardpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Leopardheart. Starclan honors your generosity and loyalty." Onestar mews warmly to the clan and they cheer her name. _I guess I really am 'the leopard with a gentle heart.'_ She thinks happily. She yawns and goes to guard the camp for the vigil.

"Leopardpaw! Psst Leopardpaw!" Leopardheart looks around confused. "Its me Sunblaze! I need to talk to you!" _Who is Sunblaze? Sunblaze... Sunpaw! He got his warrior name! How wonderful!_ She points to her mouth. Like saying. 'I am on vigil.' "Okay.. But its important!" He mews urgently. She sighs and nods for him to speak. "Leopardpaw we are littermates. Thats why the prophecy revolves around the four of us. We are all littermates!" Leopardheart stares at him in shock. _I-I am n-not Heathertail's kit?! Then who's am I?!_

"I know I'm breaking my vigil rule, but what do you mean? I can't be your sister, I am in Windclan and your Thunderclan. I-" She is cut off by a shining white light. She blinks and she is in Starclan. "Oh Starclan I'm so sorry for breaking vigil code!" She cries.

"Leopardheart its fine. Now follow me." murmurs a voice. She nods and follows the shining cat.

"I am one of the first cats in Starclan. My name is Starpelt. Leaffang and I have to show you something." Starpelt mews.

"Okay..." Leopardheart replies warily. She follows her to a sparkling pool.

"This is Sparkling Pool, where we watch the clans. Now lets wait patiently for the others." Starpelt murmurs. After a little while three other shining cats come and Willowpaw, Tanglepaw, and Sunblaze appear.

"Starpelt I am glad to see you brought Leopardheart." Mews a strong broad shouldered tom.

"Why thank you Leaffang. I can see Starlingflight brought Willowleaf and Heartfeather brought Tangleclaw."

"Why am I here? I was on vigil duty!" growls Willowleaf.

"So was I." Leopardheart sighs.

"Because it is time you four learned the truth. Now look into the Sparkling Pool to learn all." Starpelt mews ominously.

"Okay..." The four reply all at once. Their eyes go a frosty white and are filled with a flash-back.

* * *

_A white blur races through the pines to meet something by the lake. Waiting there was a black blotch. "Snowflower!" whispers the blotch. _

_ "Lionheart! I am being followed! Hide!" _

_ "Wha?" Lionheart is cut off as Snowflower shoves him into a bramble bush. _

_ "Where'd she go?" Snowflower winces at the hiss. _

_ "Lionheart I have to get the kits back at camp." _

_ "Wait, we have kits?" asks a very surprised Lionheart. _

_ "Yes." murmurs Snowflower._

* * *

_ "Lionheart!" whispers an exhausted voice. _

_ "Snowflower? Are you okay?" _

_ "Help me carry these kits!" growls Snowflower obviously annoyed. Lionheart takes two of the kits. _

_ "What are they're names?" He asks his voice muffled. Snowflower drops two kits. Lionheart does the same. _

_ "I waited to name them. How about Leopardkit for the spotted one?" _

_ "Yes and Willowkit for the silver one." _

_ "Tanglekit for the small black one because of this claw" Snowflower shows Lionheart the twisted claw. _

_ "Oh my Starclan..." "For the flame-colored one how about Sunkit for the blazing sun?" "I love them." Lionheart nuzzles the kits then Snowflower. _

_ "I'll take Sunkit and Leopardkit to Windclan." "What? We are splitting them up?" gasps Snowflower. _

_ "I want to be apart of my kits lives so yes." _

_ "Snowflower who is this?" asks Leopardkit. _

_ "Leopardkit this is Lionheart your father." Leopardkit's eyes narrow at this comment. _

_ "He doesn't smell like Shadowclan." _

_ "Because he is Windclan." "_

_ We are halfclan?" whimpers Willowkit. _

_ "Yes." sighs Snowflower. Tanglekit sleeps soundly on the lake shore. _

_ "Tanglekit wake up!" whispers Sunkit in Tanglekit's ear. _

_ "Huh? What?" yawns a tired Tanglekit. _

_ "We are halfclan." growls an angry Leopardkit. _

_ "Leopardkit who is that cat?" _

_ "Thats our father Lionheart." _

_ "Our dad? But he smells weird!" _

_ "Because he's Windclan!" "He's what?" gasps Tanglekit. _

_ "He is Windclan." _

_ "Well he looks like me." _

_ "So? He is a different clan!" Lionheart picks up Leopardkit and gives her a shake. _

_ "Stop! Just because I'm a different clan doesn't mean I'm not your father!" He drops Leopardkit. Snowflower looks troubled. _

_ "I think we should drop them off at each clan. Something tells me that it's the right thing to do." _

_ "Alright but we can't return to our clans. Let run off and be rogues." _

_ "Alright my love. I'll be back." Snowflower grabs Willowkit and Tanglekit. Lionheart picks up Sunkit and Leopardkit. _

_ "Sunkit will be Thunderclan and Leopardkit will be Windclan." Snowflower nods. _

_ "Tanglekit is going to be Shadowclan and Willowkit will be Riverclan." The two cats run off in different directions._

* * *

_ "Put me down!" screeches an unhappy Leopardkit. Lionheart drops Sunkit on Thunderclan territory. _

_ "Not yet." _

_ "Sunkit! Help me!" whimpers Leopardkit. _

_ "Bye Leopardkit!" yowls Sunkit as Lionheart takes Leopardkit away._

_ "Snowflower why didn't that cat follow us?" asks a curious Willowkit. _

_ "He is taking your brother and sister to different clans." _

_ "But why?" _

_ "Because I'm leaving your littermates will be fine." comforts Snowflower. "Now be good and stay right here." Snowflower leaves Willowkit underneath a willow tree._

* * *

_ "Leopardkit quit squirming!" _

_ "No! I want Snowflower!" growls the fierce Leopardkit. _

_ "Well too bad!" Lionheart drops her in a rabbit hole. "Stay here or the foxes will kill you!" _

_ "So! It will be better than being away from Snowflower!" _

_ "Leopardkit I know you don't like being away from your mother but behave for Windclan okay?" _

_ "Alright." Leopardkit grumbles._

* * *

_ Snowflower drops a sleeping Tanglekit in an elder bush. "Be good my precious." whispers Snowflower before she runs off into the rising sun with Lionheart._

* * *

The four's eyes return to normal color and they look at each other trembling. "We really are littermates..." Willowleaf's mew quivers.

"I-I am still loyal to Windclan..." Leopardheart's mew trails off.

"I will never leave Thunderclan!"

"And I won't ever leave Shadowclan! It was where we were born anyway! So why should I leave?" growls Tangleclaw.

Starlingflight flicks his tail silencing them. "Hush! You four need to go find your parents. Then you will be needed back home, at your own clans."

"Now go back to your clans! Begin your journey soon. You will know the way..." Starpelt flicks her paw and the four disappear.

* * *

"What in Starclan's name just happened?" mumbles Sunblaze.

"I do not know but tell Tangleclaw to meet us at the barn in two nights. Then we will leave, I have a feeling that you know where they are Sunblaze. Considering... _The leopard with a gentle heart must follow the leaf of a willow towards the blazing sun, but all with rest on one tangled fate._" Leopardheart replies.

"I guess... But I don't know when to start!" Sunblaze whimpers softly.

"You will know." She whispers and sends him off back to his clan. She has something to do and it was not going to be announced to the whole clan, only to her so called parents.

* * *

"Heathertail, Weaslfur. I need to talk to you." Leopardheart murmurs quietly.

"Okay Leopardheart." Weaslfur replies sleepily. She leads them out of camp, and nods to her replacement guard at the front of camp. After a safe talking distance away, she confronts them.

"I know your not my parents. Starclan showed me my past, and I am not blaming you. I actually am happy that I had you two as parents, because my parents left me. Did you know Lionheart?"

"Oh yes I did, we were friends together. But there is one thing that we need to tell you and your litterma- I mean "brother and sister" something. They had another littermate but he was taken away by a hawk. We think that Riverclan might have found him." Weaslfur meows softly at the end.

"I think they named him Hawkkit, he is now Hawkpaw. He should have his warrior name by now. We really want him back. But he doesn't know that we are his actual parents. He grew up with a good mother, Duskfur and he has a good brother in Oakpaw but I wish he would come back." Heathertail gets teary eyed at this. Leopardheart remembers the warm green eyes and the dark tabby pelt of him. _Why am I thinking like this!? I know better, my own birth broke the code!_ _But he technically is Windclan... LEOPARDHEART STOP!_ "I am fighting with myself." she sighs quietly so her 'parents' cannot hear. She gets up and pads to the barn border. She looks around and sprints away to Riverclan. She had to make her 'parents' happy, because she would be leaving soon. She sees him on guard duty. Or it could be vigil. Quietly she creeps up to a stream she leaps over it and lands softly on her paws. "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw I need to talk to you!" She hisses.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he snarls.

"Its Leopardheart! Now I really need to talk to you alone! Its urgent." She replies almost pleading.

"Leopardpaw? You got your warrior name? How wonderful! Hang on okay? I will be there in a minute." Hawkpaw whispers. After a bit she hears Willowleaf telling him its okay to go talk to her. "Leopardheart what is this about? Why are you here your Windclan for Starclan's sake!"

"Thats just it! Your Windclan too! Your parents are Weaslfur and Heathertail! You were carried away by a hawk and dropped in Riverclan territory. They are sad, and do you know that I'm half clan? They are not my real parents and I am leaving soon... With Willowleaf, Tangleclaw, and Sunblaze. We are going to find our actual parents. So I need you to go back to Windclan. You even look like a Windclan cat Hawkpaw."

"I-I-I... I don't know what to say... I want to come with you guys. I feel like an outcast here and I can't take it anymore. Please just let me! Oh and my warrior name is Hawktalon." He smiles at her. She stares straight into his warm green eyes. _Leopardheart don't think that way..._ She mentally tells herself. (Fluffs! ^-^ I luv them! :D) She sighs, and then nods.

"Okay, but you better not get in the way of our prophecy Hawktalon." She mews harshly, she can see the hurt in his eyes and it breaks her heart. But she cannot afford to think that way. "Lets go back to Windclan. But first tell your clan, we do not want a war." She meows, thinking of the battle over Crowfeather.

"Okay, I will be there soon." Hawktalon replies. Leopardheart sprints away back to Windclan, waiting to tell the news.

* * *

_**(Transition to Hawktalon's POV) (Before you ask. Yes I used the prologue for the flash-back. It was put that way for a reason! :3)**_

"Duskfur! I need to speak with you!" Hawktalon mews softly into the nursery.

"Oh okay Hawktalon." his 'mother' yawns.

"Did you know I was Windclan, Duskfur?" He asks hoping she would say no. He can see sadness glittering in her amber eyes.

"Yes Hawktalon, I did. But I thought that I would raise you to be my own. I had just lost a sickly newborn, and you were found. I thought it was a blessing from Starclan. So I took care of you. I saw Heathertail and Weaslfur watching you at the Gathering's and I knew that you were theirs. I was going to tell you one day, but I guess you found out. How?" She tells him his story and so he confesses to her how he found out.

"Leopardheart from Windclan came to me, she had found out something... Important and told me that I was Windclan. I am going back to Windclan, to see my real parents. I will always love you Duskfur but I need to know my past. I hope we will see each other again. I need to talk to Oakshadow then be on my way. Good bye my dear adoptive mother." He murmurs.

"Good bye my son." She whimpers, touches his nose then goes back to the nursery. Hawktalon prods Oakshadow awake.

"Oakshadow I need to explain something quickly now listen." Hawktalon tells him the whole story and Oakshadow nods sadly.

"I understand, I will see you at Gathering's right?" He whispers.

"Yes, now I go to go. Be good to Willowleaf, I know how much she means to you." He mumbles the last part, before racing away out of the territory. Leaving for good.

* * *

"Hawktalon, this is Weaslfur your father and Heathertail your mother." Leopardheart mews happily.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hawktalon your lost son. Duskfur told me the whole story about how she found me. I will tell you later, but I am awfully tired." Hawktalon yawns. Leopardheart is basically asleep on her paws. He nudges Leopardheart to her makeshift nest under the stars. He stumbles over to Heathertail. "Could you tell Onestar the story? I already told my adoptive brother to tell Mistystar." He murmurs quietly.

"Yes of course." She whispers. Hawktalon collapses beside Leopardheart to tired to move.

* * *

_**(Transition back to Leopardheart)**_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Hill Perch for a clan meeting! Hawktalon please step forward." Rings out Onestar. "Heathertail has told me the story, and I am glad to let you into the clan. Windclan treat your new clanmate with respect! He has been in Riverclan, but he is pure Windclan!"

"Hawktalon! Hawktalon! Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" The clan cheers. Leopardheart smiles. _Now my 'parents' won't be so sad when I leave. Wait I have to leave tonight at moon high... Oh dear Starclan._

"I am thankful for your generosity Onestar." Hawktalon dips his head and pads off Hill Perch to his parents. Leopardheart trots over to Kestrelflight.

"Kestrelflight can we talk?" She asks quietly.

"Yes we can Leopardheart." He replies.

"Okay, I am going on a journey soon an-" She is cut off by a blood-curdling yowl. "That sounded like Harespring!" She whimpers and races away towards the yowl. What she sees freezes her in horror. "No Harespring!" She wails. Leopardheart buries her muzzle into his fur. It is matted and bloody.

"Leopardheart?" He coughs.

"Harespring don't die please!" She cries into his matted, and torn fur.

"Starclan is calling. You were such a good appre... Apprentice." He mumbles softly. He continues on. "Always doing your best... Catching the most... Fighting was excellent..."

"Harespring please... Do not die! Please!" She pleads desperately but Leopardheart knows that its to late. "How did this happen what did this to you?" She whimpers.

"A storm's breeze, will guide the flight of a thrush." He speaks omniously. "Fear the breeze Leopardheart. Fear the breeze..." Harespring warns her before taking one last breath of life.

"No!" She wails. "Why Starclan why!?" Sobbing into his pelt she feels a sleek pelt press against her's.

"Its okay Leopardheart. Let it all out." Murmurs Hawktalon. _I feel like the world has crashed down on me._ She thinks before closing her eyes in grief.

* * *

**A new record for me! O: Over 2,000 words! Yipee! :D I hope you liked it! ^-^ Review or you shall... _Fear the storm's breeze! ;D_**

**~Leopardheart**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**YourBestie**: Yay you made an account! :D But here is your next chapter gosh. o.O

**Skypaw of Stormclan**: This story is far from over my friend. :3 Here is your update.

**Wolfy: **I added in your characters... :D

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN (Willowleaf's POV)

* * *

"Oh Oakshadow. I know you miss him. But we have to move on. Trust me." Willowleaf nudges a grieving Oakshadow.

"No. I don't ever want to move again." He whimpers. Something snaps in Willowleaf.

"Fine! You know what? You don't think I want to know about MY littermates. But I can't! So either get over it, or get over me!" She snarls. Oakshadow's gaze clouds with hurt. Willowleaf realizes that she said the wrong thing. "Oakshadow I didn-" She starts but is cut off by him.

"I guess I get over YOU! You have no sympathy at all, Willowleaf! You didn't grow up with your littermates! I grew up with Hawktalon! Now, I wouldn't care if you left in the middle of the night!" He hisses before stalking away. _I am leaving in the middle of the night._ She thinks sadly. Jewelstorm pushes her way in.

"I heard the bickering, I am sorry about that. Since you know.. Your having his kits." Jewelstorm mew sympathetically.

"I AM WHAT?" She shrieks before passing out.

* * *

"Willowleaf wake up." mews a soft voice. She could tell it was Willowshine, the cat she hated.

"What happened?" Willowleaf moans.

"You were told that you were going to have Oakshadow's kits..." Willowshine mumbles.

"Oh right." She grumbles. "Why do I have to? I don't want kits!" She growls.

"Too late for that I'm afraid." Mothwing calls from the herb storage.

"She is right, now its about sunset. You were needed to go hunting, but you might as well stay in camp." Willowshine meows sternly.

"No that's fine, I can go hunting." Willowleaf mews before leaving the medicine den. While hunting she thinks of where the journey will take them. _I wonder why we need to find out about our past. And why our parents broke the code._ Willowleaf carries a bunch of fish back to camp. A senior warrior gasps at the amount. She smiles and sets it in the fresh-kill pile. "There we go. All set, now I will have carp." She takes a small carp from the pile and nibbles on it. Oakshadow trots up to her.

"I heard about the... Kit news.. Just so you know, I will not care for them." He snickers. Willowleaf lays her head on her paws sadly. Nightsong snarls at Oakshadow and sends him away.

"Don't listen to him Darling. He is just mad that Hawktalon left, but I would too if I knew that I was another clan." Nightsong murmurs, but it stings Willowleaf. _So I should leave my clan._ She wails silently. Willowleaf falls asleep for a bit. When she wakes up she sees the moon almost at moonhigh. Startled she gets up and heads out of camp.

"A little walk will be good for me." She lies. Darkmoon nods and lets her go. When she is out of sight she races to the Horseplace. "Still be there!" She pleads. She slams into Leopardheart's haunches and sends her tumbling forward.

"Whoa there!" Leopardheart squeaks.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"I could tell." Chuckles Sunblaze. Tangleclaw just rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so Sunblaze you lead." Leopardheart mews. He nods and leads the cats toward mountains. Silently three cats follow the group, wanting to know what was up.

* * *

Leopardheart suddenly pauses, and Willowleaf glances at her confused. "Leopardheart why did you stop?" she asks.

"We have company!" She snarls, and whips around nose to nose with a dark tabby tom. "Hawktalon?!" Leopardheart yelps as she is pinned by him.

"Why did you leave with these three? Was it because of Harespring's untimely death?" he snarls, but concern clouds his eyes.

"What? No! I... I need to explain this to you." Leopardheart murmurs, Hawktalon lets her up and two other cats emerge from a fern bush. Tangleclaw's eyes widen at a ginger she-cat.

"Leafheart? Why in Starclan's name are you here?" He meows.

"Following you, I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't with you." Leafheart mews lovingly. Willowleaf suddenly thinks of Oakshadow. _I wonder if he followed me. Probably not._ Sunblaze was nuzzling a ginger-and-white she-cat with dazzling amber eyes.

"Okay, explain this Leopardheart." mews Hawktalon.

* * *

"This is why we are leaving." Willowleaf finishes the story. The three cats gape in confusion.

"Wait... So your not Thunderclan, Sunblaze?" Amberwish's mew comes out a squeak.

"Yes." Sunblaze stares at his paws. Leopardheart flicks her tail under his chin.

"Your still loyal to Thunderclan, and always will be." Leopardheart mews sternly.

"I know I am, Leopardheart. But Amberwish you don't accept me anymore do you?" Sunblaze whimpers.

"What?! Of course I do! We are still mates aren't we?" Amberwish gasps.

"Mates? Oh yes of course!" Sunblaze recovers. Leafheart sits beside Tangleclaw and whispers in his ear. He starts purring. Once again Willowleaf thinks of Oakshadow. _Does he wonder where I went? Is he sad, or regretting what he said?_ She thinks helplessly. Suddenly a voice that sounds like Leopardheart echoes in her mind.

_"Willowleaf, please stop grieving!" _It sounds like a thought.

"Hey! I am not grieving! I am simply wondering thank you very much!" Willowleaf growls.

"Wait you heard that?!" Leopardheart gasps.

"Uh.. Yeah I did.." Willowleaf mumbles.

"I heard it also." mews Tangleclaw

"So did I." Sunblaze tilts his head. The three other cats look at them in confusion.

"What is going on here?!" Leafheart meows uncertainty filling her meow.

"Sunblaze..." Amberwish starts to tremble. Leafheart presses up against her trembling also.

_"She thinks I am a freak!" _Sunblaze's voice echoes through her mind.

_"Stop this! I don't like hearing your voices in my thoughts!" _snarls Tangleclaw in his mind.

_"Stop!" _Willowleaf pleads_ "We need to get this figured out!"_

_ "She is right, now maybe if we think hard enough we can stop this."_ Leopardheart thinks.

Willowleaf thinks hard on one thing, it was kits.

_"Could you hear what I was thinking?"_ she asks the other three.

_ "No, I couldn't." _Leopardheart replies.

"_Not me either, what was it?" _Sunblaze mentally questions her. She gets hot underneath her pelt.

_"Nothing you need to know about." _Willowleaf mentally snarls.

_"Fine grumpy pelt." _grumbles Tangleclaw. (This mental talking will kick in a lot in the next few chapters... * evil grin * ) "Can we get back on this journey?" Tangleclaw interrupts the four's mental talk.

"Huh? Oh of course." Sunblaze meows and leads the group away to the looming mountains.

* * *

_**(Transition to Oakshadow's POV)**_

"Willowleaf? Willowleaf?! WILLOWLEAF?!" yowls Oakshadow. Nightsong jumps startled.

"Where is my daughter, you fox heart!" Nightsong snarls at Oakshadow.

"I don't know! But I am so worried! She is carrying kits! My kits!" Oakshadow paces camp thinking then it dawns on him. _I told her I wouldn't care if she left in the middle of the night! She seriously LEFT! What am I to do! Wait, I will follow her scent... She can swim Oakshadow you idiot!_ Oakshadow was arguing with himself.

"Wait.. My daughter is having kits?! We need to find her!" Nightsong wails.

"I know! I am going to find her. I swear to Starclan, if any cat has hurt her or captured her I will kill them personally." Oakshadow snarls viciousness flares in his eyes. Mistystar nods her agreement. "Darkmoon, you were on guard duty last night. Did you see her?" Oakshadow questions.

"Yes, but she said she was going on a walk. I figured that she fell asleep out there. But I was flustered by whispers near the border. So I went to check. But no cat was there." Darkmoon reports.

"Okay, but I am heading out right away." Oakshadow yowls as he races out of camp. He automatically picks up her scent and follows it. After a while, he scents Windclan, Shadowclan, and Thunderclan along with her. _Wait, I know that scent! It's Hawktalon! Whoever has those two will regret it!_ Oakshadow sprints along the scents until they just disappear. _What in Starclan's name?_ He barely has time to think before he is tackled to the ground.

"State your business sir!" snarls a small voice.

"I am following my mate's scent, and adoptive brother's scent!" He scrambles out from underneath a white she-... kit? "Who are you?" He growls.

"Winter. Nice to meet you, too." She snorts.

"You look barely five moons old."

"I am five and a half thank you very much!" She snarls. He stares straight into the frosty blue eyes.

"Sorry, I am just in a hurry. Now please tell me where they went." He pleads slightly.

"Oh those seven?" _Seven? Whoa._ "Nofur's caught them. They are headed to the bad place." Winter replies grimly.

"What is the bad place?! That sounds... bad!" Oakshadow gasps.

"No really? What ever good luck finding your friends. And.. Watch out!" She shrieks before a twoleg grabs him and she races away out of sight. The twoleg mumbles needless grumbles. Oakshadow watches helplessly out of a cage as she yowls to the sky.

"Good luck! I hope you find your friends no name!"

"The name is Oakshadow!" He manages to screech before a door shut on him. _Oh Starclan. Help me._ He sighs sadly before being stuck with a really sharp silver thorn. It makes him sleepy and he falls unconscious from the needle.

* * *

**Intresting chapter right? :3 So... Review to tell me if you liked it! Please?**

**~Leopardheart**


	17. Author's Note, and Chapter Fifteen

**Wolfy- My loyal reviewer! :D I had named Ripplekit before I even had written a story. ;) **

**Well anyways... More chapter is added! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN (Two POV's)**

"Hey bud, you okay in there? You were out for a long time." calls a gruff voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for caring. The name is Oakshadow. What is yours?" Oakshadow replies softly.

"Name is Thunder. The nofur's caught me and stuffed me in here. I was on my way back to see my kittypet mate. She is having kits soon you know." Thunder rumbles.

Oakshadow lets out a small whimper. "My mate was captured, and stowed away by these twolegs. She is carrying my kits, I am desperately trying to find her. Plus six more cats."

"Oh wow, the nofur's are bad right now. Catching us cats left and right. I didn't give up without a fight though. Made them yowl to the blue sky above." Thunder snickers.

"I plunged my claws in there giant soft paws. Hit bone on the twoleg that grabbed me." Oakshadow mused. The two talk about the twolegs and battling. But most importantly kits.

"So wait. A cat named Vanilla is going to have your kits, and you left her?" Oakshadow gasped.

"Your mate left you. You said that y'all were in a bickerin'." Thunder growled.

"Thats different, she left because of some... Well I don't know. But she is in a lot of trauma after a conspiracy. Her being half-clan. Willowleaf isn't even Riverclan! She is two different clans, and I was grieving over a brother who... Left. I knew him since we were kits but.. She had a lot going on. I failed her, I failed my clans. I failed everyone." Oakshadow hangs his head in shame.

_**(Transition to Leopardheart's POV)**_

"Can anyone hear me? Hello?" Leopardheart calls but no cat can hear her calls. (She is in a glass cage, so they can't hear each other meow.) It dawns on her. _"Willowleaf, Tangleclaw, and Sunblaze can you hear me?!"_

_ "Yes I can!" _The other three reply.

_"Good! We need to figure out a way to escape. Any cat have an idea?"_ Leopardheart asks.

_"Leopardheart a twoleg kit keeps looking at me..." _Willowleaf whimpers mentally.

_"Stay calm it might be our only way out, maybe we need to be.. Taken to one's den and go from there. Everyone try to get taken by the same twoleg, got it?" _Tangleclaw commanded.

_"Got it!" _The others reply. Leopardheart rubs up against the glass. Acting cute for the twolegs! Revolting for the cats, but they want out of this prison. Willowleaf sees a little she-twoleg kit. It jumps up and down excitedly. A twoleg in a uniform tells a big twoleg something. The twoleg sighs and nods, in agreement. Suddenly all of the cats are being taken out of their cells. Leopardheart squirms and twists trying to get free. "Help!" She yowled, she is then stuffed back in another holding cell. "Can anyone hear me? Any cat?" Leopardheart wailed. Another cat was shoved in there, and Leopardheart didn't recognize the scent. "Who are you?" She asked warily.

"Leafheart. Now be quiet, another twoleg is near." She hissed. Leopardheart was offended by the younger warrior, but didn't say a word. The cats yowled as metal thorns were stuck into them. Darkness crowded Leopardheart's view of the dark gray cage.

* * *

When Leopardheart woke up she was still in her cage. Except she heard excited whispers. Leopardheart's hackles raised and she snarled. But what she saw disturbed her even more. Willowleaf was rubbing up against one of them! If only she could find the others, the ones that haven't betrayed her. "Willowleaf what are you doing? Your such a rabbit-brain!" Leopardheart snarled. _"Has everyone seen what Willowleaf is doing? She is rubbing up against a twoleg!"_ Leopardheart sends out her telepathy to the others, what voice replies to her is startling.

_"SHE IS WHAT?" _mentally roared Sunblaze. _"We are not there pets! I am escaping right now! I am in the garden! Now all there is..." _His thoughts are cut off by a screech. The twolegs rush outside and start yelling. Leopardheart sighs and fall back asleep.

"Hello? Anyone there? New cats? Hello?" Whispered a small feminine voice.

"Yes. I am." Leopardheart sighed. "Who are you? I am Leopardheart."

"I am Sasha, apparently I wasn't the first Sasha here either. The other one died. I live here with my sister Shelbi. I don't care for the kids, I just like my owners." Sasha replied.

"Can you get me out of this cage? It is cramped, and I might panic if I stay in here." Leopardheart pleaded.

"Sure thing." Sasha unlocked the cage expertly. She flicked her tail, and smiled. "Your very beautiful, Leopardheart. So is your sister Willowleaf. I bet her kits will be just as beautiful." _Kits? My sister is going to have KITS? _Leopardheart sighed inwardly.

"I need to find her, and my brothers. Plus three other cats." Leopardheart explained uneasily.

"I can show you her, but your brother's are outside in the garden." Sasha led Leopardheart to a giant room. Willowleaf is hiding under a soft giant thing (Bed), snarling and hissing at a little she-twoleg. "Willowleaf leave the poor dear alone. It is not like she will hurt you." Sasha snorted, and rubbed up against the she-twoleg.

"It will try and grab me by my stomach! That will hurt the kits!" Willowleaf snarled, and arched her back. Sasha just rolled her eyes and trotted away. Leopardheart took the chance and pressed up against the twoleg. Swallowing her fear, she forced out a purr. The twoleg petted her harshly, then skipped away.

"Willowleaf. You should have told us that you were going to have kits!" Leopardheart murmured. "We would have understood-" She is cut off by a wail of pain from her sister. "Willowleaf? Are the kits coming?" Leopardheart gasped. Willowleaf yowled in pain, and Shelbi raced in.

"What is going on?" Shelbi gaped at Willowleaf's pain. Leopardheart sprinted out and clawed one of the big twolegs. She led him to her kitting sister. Another wail echoes through the house, and everything is a blur to Leopardheart.

* * *

"A wonderful kit. Just one. He is beautiful." Sasha kept going on and on about the silver kit. He had black stripes that swirled around like a rippling stream. "What are you going to name him? Beauty, Handsome, Magnificent, or Gift?" Sasha pressed Willowleaf. Leopardheart rolled her eyes, and spoke.

"How about Ripplekit? Because of his rippling pattern?" Willowleaf nodded and laid her head down. Leopardheart decided that she never wanted kits, that kitting looked painful. Leopardheart sighs and leaves her sister alone with her newborn. _What are we supposed to do with a newborn kit now? Starclan will not be happy.._

Leopardheart looks out a window to the garden. She growls in frustration. "We need to get the others back. But where is Leafheart? Or Amberwish?" Leopardheart leaps down, and tracks the scent of the two she-cats.

"Leopardheart! Oh thank Starclan!" Cried out a small voice. _Amberwish._

"Amberwish, where are you?" Leopardheart asked looking around her.

"Above you. I am on this weird thing." Leopardheart looked up, and saw the ginger-and-white she-cat. Her amber eyes glistening.

"Come down, we have to find Leafheart. Oh and Willowleaf had a kit." Leopardheart growled at the end of her sentence.

"A kit? I heard noise like a cat wailing, but I was cornered by three twoleg kits." Amberwish started to tremble.

"Hurry now, we have to escape soon." Leopardheart tries to coax her down. Finally, she just gives up and looks for Leafheart.

* * *

**I might end the chapter here. Just restart a whole new chapter, what do you think? PM if I should.**

**~Leopardheart**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Wolfy- Hehe, I finally got this back up! :3 I hate it when school gets me backed up against the wall of Writer's Block. _**

* * *

**Emma the Unloved- I am sure your story is wonderful. ^_^**

* * *

**YourBestie-Naaahhhh, I don't think so gurl. ;D**

* * *

**Greater Sabrecat- Thank you for putting me at 21 reviews. ^_^**

* * *

**Here is your guys' update! :DDDDD**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Leafheart rummages through some soft pelts. She is looking for something to lead her out to the garden, so she can be with Tangleclaw. She thinks dreamily about him. His sleek black pelt, stormy blue eyes, his sweetness. _Stop it Leafheart!_ She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She finds nothing and sighs. "I am trying my hardest, but yet it is not enough..." She goes up to an invisible barrier. "Tangleclaw! Tangleclaw! Tangleclaw can you he-" She yelped as a dark shape leaps up to the barrier.

"Leafheart! I have been worried sick! Are you all right?" Tangleclaw's muffled meow vibrated the invisible barrier.

"Tangleclaw! I have an idea! We can escape but...except that Willowleaf had a kit! His name Ripplekit."

"Thats...wonderful. But your escape idea please?"

"Oh right! You climb over the two-leg fence, and then come to the front of the two-leg den. I will work it from there. Bring the others." She mewed, and touched her nose to the barrier. Tangleclaw touched his to it also, then he jumped down to tell the others. Leafheart races over to Amberwish. "Get down from there you frog-brain!" She hissed. Amberwish tentatively scaled her way down, and landed beside Leafheart.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, her eyes looking around for any over enthusiastic two-leg kits.

"Find Willowleaf first, I will get to Leopardheart then we will talk." Leafheart trots towards Leopardheart's smell. She easily spots the golden cat, and catches up to her.

"LEAFHEART! There you are!" Leopardheart cried in joy. Leafheart rolled her leafy green eyes, and studied Leopardheart.

"Lets go back to Willowleaf now." Leafheart mewed, and took off to Willowleaf's hiding place.

* * *

"Ready guys?" Leafheart asked, her eyes drifting to little Ripplekit, who was sleeping soundly.

"Ready!" The other females replied. Leafheart slammed against the invisible barrier and the others did too. There was a sharp, _CRAAACCKKK_, and a fracture appeared on the barrier. Finally after 12 repetitions the glass shattered, and the cats escaped.

* * *

"How much farther?" Little Ripplekit squeaked, sounding exhausted. They were scaling the mountains, and it was becoming difficult for him.

"Not much farther dear, I promise." Willowleaf nuzzled him, and ushered him forward. Leafheart presses against Tangleclaw, she feels him watching Ripplekit too. She started daydreaming of her kits one day. Small bundles of fluffy fur...

"Leafheart!" Tangleclaw's strangled cry echoes through her fantasy. She shrieked, she was tumbling over the side of a cliff. A warm feeling surges through Leafheart, she hears the soft wail of Ripplekit. It urges her to stay alive, she had to stay alive. She hooks her claws into the steep side of the cliff. Sinking her claws in deeply, she hauled herself back up. When she was so close she slipped, but a small paw caught her. She looked in the beautiful ocean blue eyes of Ripplekit. She grinned, and pulled herself back up.

The group traveled on, their paws stinging, and taking turns carrying Ripplekit.

* * *

_**(Oakshadow's POV)**_

Oakshadow struggled in the paws of the two-legs. "Let me go!" He yowled, and bit one's hand. He screeched in fury, and squeams in the twoleg's giant paws. Finally, he manages to get away, and out an open window.

Oakshadow tastes the air, searching for a scent of his beloved. Eventually he just heads to the mountains.

"Halt! Stand your ground intruder!" A cat snarls. Oakshadow jumped in surprise.

"I don't mean to intrude! I am just following this scent of my mate!" He replied, weariness tugging at his eyelids.

"Your mate eh? Hmph, well there are some outsiders here. Follow me rogue." A black cat materialized in front of him.

* * *

"Willowleaf!" He cried out in joy, Oakshadow's heart soared. He had finally found her- who's kit was beside her? A he swallows a growl, and trots to her.

"Oakshadow! You're actually here!" She wept into his fur. The little kit tilted his head at him. "This is our kit. Ripplekit." She sniffled, her eyes full of joy.

"I would search the end of the world for you Willowleaf." He murmured, he ignored the looks he was getting from the others. He caught the scent of Hawktalon. "My brother is here too?" He gasped, and looked around.

"No, he went hunting with Leopardheart." She purred, still gazing at their son.

"Oh, okay then." He yawned, and then curled up beside her, purring away into a gentle sleep.

* * *

**Happiness! :D I am glad, I decided to continue with this. Please review! Oh, and PWEASE take my poll on my profile! D:**

~Leopardheart


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Wolfy the loyal reviewer~ I am everything but epic. x3 But I saw you made the basketball team, I was like. :DDDDDD WE BASKETBALL BUDDIES! I updated just for you! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Leopardheart growled in defiance, the nine were under attack by a cougar. "Flea-brain big piece of crowfood!" Leopardheart yowled, and slashed at it's nose. The cougar roared, and flung her against a boulder. It was heading right for an unconscious Oakshadow and Willowleaf. Ripplekit desperately nudged his parents, but they were out cold. The cougar got ready to spring on little Ripplekit. "No! Look at me you piece of FOX DUNG!" Leopardheart screeched, and leaped on the cougar. A black flash slammed into the cougar. Leopardheart was flung off from the impact, and saw a young black wolf, with dazzling green eyes attacking the cougar head on.

"Leopardheart watch out!" Sunblaze's cry rung across the gruesome battle. Leopardheart turned and saw a small avalanche of snow was crashing towards her. She leaps out of the way, the tumbling snow covering her hind paws.

"Help me!" She wailed in anger and pain. Amberwish leaps down to help her, she starts digging out her paws. Leopardheart tugs her legs out, and sprints off. She pants and watches the wolf battle the cougar, finally the wolf beats the cougar.

"Thank you kind wolf!" Leopardheart yowls, and the wolf spins around to face her.

"No problem." It replied, Leopardheart shrieked in surprise.

"Y-Y-You can TALK?"

"Why yes I can, I was partially raised by cats, Holly and Finch. Rogues was what they were. Well I better go, try not to get into anymore trouble." With that the wolf sprints away, and quickly disappears into the blizzard.

"Well...that was weird..." Sunblaze blurts out, his eyes puzzled. Leopardheart nods and then she nudges Oakshadow and Willowleaf awake.

"What happened..?" Oakshadow groaned, and stuffed his nose underneath his paws.

"No time to explain, we have to go." Tangleclaw yanked Willowleaf to her paws, and Leafheart clears the way for the group to head on.

The nine stop in front of a twoleg nest. "Great. Just great!" Tangleclaw snarls in frustration.

"I just have a feeling we need to stop here..." Sunblaze looked puzzled by his own words.

"Well...lets go in then!" Ripplekit mewed, his little frame becoming sturdy. Leopardheart studied Ripplekit. He had the arrogance of Willowleaf and Oakshadow alike. But his dark silver pelt, and black swirling stripes told a different story. The way his muscles rippled beneath his small pelt, he was already the size of a young apprentice. This kit would be a powerhouse one day.

"Leopardheart!" Hawktalon called.

"Huh? Oh hang on one moment!" She replied and dug a hole in the garden. She grabbed a flower petal and dropped it in the hole then ran towards the cat door.

"OUT OUT OUT!" A lithe black tom snarls at the nine. Leopardheart feels something...her mind is thrown back to when she was a tiny kit.

_ "Leopardkit quit squirming!" _

_ "No! I want Snowflower!" growls the fierce Leopardkit. _

_ "Well too bad!" Lionheart drops her in a rabbit hole. "Stay here or the foxes will kill you!" _

_ "So! It will be better than being away from Snowflower!" _

_ "Leopardkit I know you don't like being away from your mother but behave for Windclan okay?" _

_ "Alright." grumbles the little Leopardkit._

"Lionheart!? What is going on?" A pretty super light gray she-cat pads up beside him.

"These cats intruded on our home!" Lionheart snarled, his blue eyes flashing. The she-cat looks at them and her muzzle curls in a huge grin.

"MY KITS!" She cried and pounced on them.

"Hey!" Willowleaf squeaks and struggles out of Snowflower's grip.

"Let me go!" Sunblaze snarls halfheartedly. Snowflower gazes at her kits affectionately.

"I knew you would all grow up to be wonderful warriors." She sighed proudly. Lionheart watched Leopardheart with a sudden distrust. Leopardheart smiled at her mother and took a step towards her. Out of no where, Lionheart leaps on Leopardheart, digging his thorn-sharp claws in her throat. Snowflower cries out in horror, "Lionheart you are killing your daughter!" She shoves him off of a coughing Leopardheart.

"H-Help..." Leopardheart passes out. Hawktalon snarls, his muzzle curled up showing all his teeth. A battle breaks out between Sunblaze, Hawktalon, and Lionheart. The snapping of teeth, slicing of claws, and yowls of fury erupt around the small room. Lionheart's front claws cut a long wound in Hawktalon's flank, and Sunblaze snaps at Lionheart's black tail. The toms are pried apart by Willowleaf, and Snowflower.

"Lionheart, you might have killed your daughter." Snowflower snarled, her striking green eyes matching the same color of the unconscious Leopardheart. Willowleaf blinked at the resemblance of the eye color in surprise.

"They truly are our parents." Sunblaze gasped. Tangleclaw stood bristling in front of Lionheart. The black pelts of the two almost blending into each others. Sunblaze was still puzzled by his bright orange pelt.

"You want to know why your pelt is orange right?" Snowflower purred in amusement. Sunblaze nodded his ears back in humility. "Well, my mother was a ginger she-cat. Russetfur. My father was...Blackstar." She sighed. Sunblaze blinked, Russetfur was their grandmother? Lionheart even looked surprised.

"I was never told this..." Lionheart snorted, flexing and extending his claws casually. He glances at the out cold Leopardheart. "I didn't mean to...I...I snapped." He stares at his paws. Hawktalon still glares at him coldly.

"I am glad she grew up knowing Weaslfur was a father to her. Because he didn't try to KILL HER." Hawktalon's teeth were gritted, and his paws itched to battle. But he stood by Leopardheart, and curled his claws back in to their sheathes.

"Wait...did you say Weaslfur? Who...who helped raise her? Like her adoptive mother?" Snowflower asked, her eyes wide with relief and panic.

"Heathertail." He replied, an icy note in his meow.

"Oh thank Starclan!" Lionheart sighed and walked away. Hawktalon watched helplessly as the other three follow Lionheart and Snowflower into a dark room. _Oh Starclan...what is going on back at the clans?_

~~~~Meanwhile back at the clans~~~~

"You stole my warriors!" Rowanstar roared at Bramblestar.

"No I did not! Onestar is the cat who stole my own warriors!" Bramblestar turned on Onestar his eyes ablaze.

"Stop!" Mistystar yowled looking at the cloud covered moon. "Starclan is angry!" She countered. She leaps down and with a flick of her blue-gray tail Riverclan leaves. The remaining clans looked toward the dark sky.

"It has been four moons since the eight warriors left. Leaf-bare is on our tails. May Starclan light all of your paws." Bramblestar murmurs, jumping from his branch, and leading his warriors off the cold island. Both of the weather and the harsh eyes of the enemies.

~~~~Back to the journeying cats~~~~

Amberwish sat on the rough floor of the abandoned twoleg nest, her fluffy ginger-and-white tail curled neatly around her paws. Her nice rounded ears angled towards the dark room, worry and concern haunting her amber eyes.

"Leafheart do you think they will be okay?" Amberwish sighed, lowering her delicate muzzle to the ground in defeat.

"I have faith in them, besides wouldn't you want to meet your true parents Amberwish?" Leafheart replied with an equal amount of defeat lacing her soft mew.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I mean look. That stupid father of theirs' knocked his own kit unconscious!" Oakshadow snapped irritably, obviously annoyed that he could not be with his mate and kit. Just then little Ripplekit skipped out of the room chasing some dust that was scuffed into the air by his sturdy paws. Amberwish noticed the way his muscles were outlined, this kit would be powerful someday. He would make a good leader. A soft voice echoed in her head.

_The pool ripples with the wind of the storm's breeze. Beware the storm's breeze_.

* * *

**Ooooooh looky looky!(; I am on winter break and was like...I should really update this story because I am on break yay! :D**

**~Leopardheart**


End file.
